Of Heroes and Yokai
by SonicAsura
Summary: Izuku E. Midoriya was once an ordinary quirkless boy until one day running away from bullies lead him to a fateful discovery. The boy had encountered a creature of legend known as a Yokai. Now Izuku must discover the secret of his origins, protect the innocent and fight both villain and evil Yokai alike. One thing was for sure, his life would never be the same. Strong!IzukuXTsuyu
1. Prologue: Crank in the Woods

**Hello everyone! I'm going to be revising this chapter. I don't own Yokai Watch or My Hero Academia except for any OCS!**

"Reaper!" - Normal Talking

' _Reaper!_ ' - Thoughts

 **"Detroit Smash!"** - **Buff All Might, Demonic Voice Talking**

 **" _Detroit Smash_ " - Buff All Might, Demonic Voice Thoughts**

* * *

 **Prologue: Crank in the Woods**

 _Hello! I didn't see you there! My name is Izuku Midoriya and you must have stumbled upon my own secret journal. Have you ever thought there was life beyond death? Do you ever feel like you were being watched despite being alone? Or acted strangely out of character with no particular reason? Then I believe you must have came into contact with a Yokai. I guess you don't know what a Yokai is do you?_

 _Yokai are mysterious spirits that emerged when a person or animal dies or even an inanimate object is overloaded with emotions whether they be negative or positive. Yokai come in many shapes and sizes with a variety of different abilities and powers even long before this amazing world of Quirks and their battles of Heroes and Villains even began. However no one had ever believed that Yokai existed and believed they were myths and fairytales to scare children but they existed at the very beginning of time still exist to this very day._

 _Why do I know all of this you may ask? Well I have story to tell where my life had changed at the age of 5 and took an amazing turn. The day I had ran into the woods and found something otherworldly. The day that started my path to become an extraordinary hero. It was the day I found that Crank Machine. The day I met a Yokai._

' _Faster! Run faster Izuku_!' Was the thought of a 5 year old Izuku Midoriya. This young boy was easily recognized by his emerald green eyes, freckles on his face and messy dark green hair. Why was this 5 year old running or what was he running from? Well, for one the boy is Quirkless. Quirkless is a condition where someone is unable to develop a Quirk or supernatural ability. Amongst his class, Izuku was the only one who was Quirkless.

Being Quirkless meant you were a target for bullies and others who believed the Quirkless were useless and worthless beings. Ones that didn't deserve to exist in this superpowered society. The boy was being chased by a bunch of kids with Quirks including his former best Katsuki Bakugo who possessed the quirk Explosion. You can recognize the explosive kid by his spiky blonde hair and harsh red eyes along with his explosive attitude.

Izuku had decided to stand up to Katsuki who was bullying a kid earlier and defended the terrified child despite Katsuki and his lackeys. Of course the reason he was being chased was because he had punched Katsuki in the face and the boy who possessed an overly large sized ego decided then and there that Izuku needed to be taught a lesson. This led Izuku to run away and being chased into the forest leading to his current predicament.

"Come back here Deku!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku could hear the harsh boy getting closer to him. ' _At this rate, they'll catch me and I'll get beaten up again but worse than any other time!_ ' Izuku thought before he noticed what seemed to be a closed off area in the forest coming closer into view. Without any hesitation he dove into the closed off section as quick as he could before sprinting even faster into a pair of bushes.

The boy had hidden himself behind a tree and kept silent trying to see if he could fool his pursuers. "Where did he go?" One of Katsuki's lackeys asked as they looked around for any sign of Izuku. "He must have disappeared! Damn, that nerd is fast! Let's go before someone catches us here." Katsuki's voice could be heard as Izuku heard them leave. Once he was sure, they were gone the boy came out of hiding and sighed.

"That was a close one. I glad they didn't continue their search or I would have been finished. Now to get out of here…" Izuku stated before he began to hear a strange noise. " **Feeeeeeed meeeeeeee…** " A mysterious voice spoke as Izuku suddenly began to tense. "What was that?!" Izuku asked a bit nervous and terrified. " **Feeeed meeee… Feed me...** " The voice had repeated as Izuku noticed it was coming from further ahead.

"Is someone hungry?" Izuku asked puzzled as he decided to investigate the voice. After all, someone might be starving to death in the woods and he did have a few snacks on him. Without any delay, he went deeper into the forest in search of the starving soul. The further he ventured, the louder the voice had become as it continued to eerily repeat ' **feed me** ' through the woods. It had the young recently turned 5 year old completely nervous.

After what seemed to be an eternity of walking, Izuku soon found himself in the forest's clearing but strangely there wasn't anyone there. All there was a giant tree with spell tags and what seemed to be an ancient crank machine located in front containing a single ruby capsule amongst a bunch of stone capsules. The ruby capsule was glowing a light shade of royal red as if it contained some sort of hidden power.

"A crank machine in the middle of a forest? That is a strange place for one to be yet there it is. It seems extremely ancient too." Izuku stated approaching the ancient device before him. Izuku looked at the slot in the machine and was surprised that it could take coins of some sort then he looked down at the ground to see a red coin of some kind with a wisp on it on the ground. Izuku had picked it up and noticed it could easily fit in the crank machine like it was meant for that particular device.

"Well, here goes nothing." Izuku stated as he placed the mysterious coin into the machine and cranked it. Surprisingly the ruby capsule was the first to come out and Izuku noticed there was a sword emblem on it. "I guess I should open it." Izuku muttered as he began to tug at the capsule trying to open it. The capsule was locked tight but Izuku had refused to leave without opening it.

With an almighty pull, Izuku had managed to open the ruby capsule as a large blast of fiery wisps and wind had shot out of it forcing Izuku to fall on his rump immediately. "What the?" Was all the young boy could say as he noticed a giant shadow cast itself upon him. Standing there amongst the fallen pieces of the capsule, was a giant 25 ft beastish samurai cat.

The samurai cat was extremely muscular body and human like structure with blue and white fur, a white beard, muzzle, hands, feet and twin tails' tips, yellow narrowed and almost angry looking eyes, large claws and fangs, and pointy ears wearing blue samurai armor with 4 black and red swirl wisps on the front, a few golden spikes on the shoulder, side and knee pads and wielded a massive sword with a dark blue sheathe in the back.

"*yawn* It's been so long since I've been out of that dreadful capsule! Young boy, are you the one who freed me from my prison?" The samurai cat asked as Izuku was terrified but knew he had to answer or face the samurai's wrath. "Um...yes?" Izuku answered as the samurai cat looked at him in the eyes for a moment before laughing.

"This warm heart and such passion… I accept! I, Shogun King, swear my strength to you, my lord!" Shogun King stated as he got on his knees and bowed to Izuku. The boy was completely stunned and shocked from what he was seeing. "What?" Izuku asked a bit puzzled yet still in shock but he was slowly recovering. "Are you confused my lord? Surely you must know that freeing a Yokai from the Crank-a-kai means they become indebted to you. Or is this your first time?" Shogun King asked as Izuku snapped out of being confused.

"I guess this is my first time… So you are a yokai? I thought they were fairy tales? Oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way." Izuku asked curiously as Shogun King merely laughed. "Nope, my young lord! Yokai are real and live all around you! You are very lucky to pull out an extremely powerful Yokai like me on your first turn. Your first time and you pulled out the King of Warriors!" Shogun King explained.

"King of Warriors? Are you a hero, Shogun King?!" Izuku asked curiously as Shogun King can easily see the passion within the boy's eyes and tone amusing him. "Yes my young lad. Back in Ancient Japan when I was alive, I was a legendary samurai that defended the land from those who threaten her and her people. No one was able to match my immense strength as warrior by warrior fell before my might granting me the title King of Warriors. My strength and skill only grew with each battle before I became a Yokai. Are you interested in heroes my lord?" Shogun King asked as Izuku smiled brightly.

"Yes! I want to be a hero when I grow up! A Symbol of Peace just like the Number 1 Hero All Might! Someone who people can depend on and make them feel safe with a smile on my face! But… people tell me to give up because I'm Quirkless or someone who wasn't born with a superpower like everyone else. Is it possible that a Quirkless person like me can become a hero?!" Izuku asked as he was trembling looking at Shogun King's eyes with glints of hope.

"I believe you can Lord Izuku for you possess the determination and passion of a warrior within your tiny body. I shall help train you in becoming a powerful warrior and hero!" Shogun King stated as Izuku suddenly broken into tears although they weren't tears of sadness but ones of pure joy. "Thank you! Thank you so much! This means a lot to me!" Izuku cried as Shogun King picked him up in his hand and gently comforted the boy.

"It's alright Lord Izuku. Let it all out." Shogun King comforted as Izuku continued to cry until he felt better. "Now, I should take you home since it's dangerous out here by yourself. Plus I have to find my comrades and see if they can assist me in your training. I'm pretty sure Robonyan 28, Rubeus J, Hardy Hound and Captain Thunder will be glad to know I'm fine." Shogun King answered as Izuku nodded.

"What if people see you?" Izuku asked a bit worried. "Ha! Yokai can become invisible to humans so no one will see us. Just lead me to your home and I'll do the moving." Shogun King laughed before he took off with the young boy in his arms. Despite being big, Izuku noticed how fast and graceful Shogun King was as they traveled through the city.

The giant cat yokai easily dodged and leapt over cars, jumped from building to building and moved with impressive speed. Izuku was extremely impressed by his new friend and was enjoying the entire experience. After a bit, the two made it to Midoriya's place in record time if anyone was keeping track.

"Thanks for the ride back home, Shogun King!" Izuku answered as Shogun King placed the young lad onto the ground. "Your welcome my lord. I'm glad I was able to help you." Shogun King stated with a smile on his face. "So when do we start training? I want to be ready as soon as possible!" Izuku shouted with excitement only for Shogun King to chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I love your spirit my lord. First I need to find my comrades so they can assist in training you and we also need to find a perfect place to do it without prying eyes. Is that okay Lord Izuku?" Shogun King asked curiously. "Sure and please stop calling me lord. You can call me Izuku because we're friends okay?" Izuku answered as Shogun King chuckled. "Yes, Prince Izuku. I'll see you soon." Shogun King stated before he left leaping away from the child.

"At least it's a bit better than Lord." Izuku muttered to himself before walking into his house. Soon night came as everyone in the city was fast asleep especially one certain green haired child. Izuku had found himself in a strange void of some sort consisting of green skies and eerie blue clouds. "Where am I?" Izuku asked curiously. " **You are in what remains of my world.** " An eerie dark voice spoke as Izuku turned.

Floating before him was a black fiery wisp in form of a man but his features obscure by the wicked dark flames almost as if they were shadows. "Remains of your world? Are you by chance a Yokai?" Izuku asked curiously as the flaming man laughed. " **My, you are a very keen one despite someone whose lifespan is a speck compare to a Yokai. Yes, I am a Yokai. The last one from the universe I hailed from.** " The yokai spoke with a haunting laugh.

"What happened to your universe to make you the only one alive?" Izuku asked curiously as the yokai sighed. " **Because I failed everyone. All I have left is this haunting power of darkness. A darkness I don't want anymore. A darkness without a purpose. An evil power.** " The Yokai spoke sounding angered yet a hidden bit of fright within it. "I don't think your power is evil." Izuku answered surprising the yokai.

" **What?** " Was what the yokai could say about the boy's statement. "Your power isn't evil. Darkness is a part of everything. Without darkness, there would be no shadows, night and no balance for anyone. Plants, animals and people will die from too much of the sun. Darkness can also shield others from the light. Darkness isn't always evil as light isn't always good. It's how the power is used that decides whether it's for good or evil." Izuku answered as the yokai was silent before letting out a chuckle.

" **For a 5 year old, you are really smart and wise. Maybe if I was more like you than my home wouldn't be in ruin. Izuku E. Midoriya, you may think you know your origin but it is shrouded in absolute darkness. However you do have the heart of a hero with a strong mind and soul. Maybe you will use this power and redeem the failures and mistakes I've done with it. Remember my name as I pass this forbidden strength and dark knowledge onto you to prepare you for the mystery ahead. My name is Ankoku-shin Enma and the darkness will lead you one step closer to the truth.** " Ankoku-shin Enma spoke as he turned into a sphere of black energy and shot into Izuku.

Izuku could feel a foreign yet familiar power surge through his body before letting out a scream and a gigantic wave of darkness from his body dragging everything into the dark depths. Izuku soon found himself back in his bed completely confused but relieved. " **Was it all a dream?** " Izuku asked as he sat himself up before he noticed something. He felt strange almost heavier and higher, his voice sounded strange and his vision felt weird but also felt his clothes were really tight all of a sudden.

The boy had gotten out of bed and walked to the bathroom going for the mirror. He noticed he was at least 2 ft over the doorknob as he walked in. When Izuku looked into the mirror, he was completely shocked. There standing in the mirror wasn't a young 5 year old boy but tall young man.

His skin was a light blue with blue markings, his hair was pure white with dark green upward streaks, the white in his eyes were now a blood red with his pupils yellow, his teeth were fangs with two poking from the bottom of his lips, his finger and toenails were claws, his ears were long and elfish and on his forehead was a third eye placed diagonal above his two eyes at the center.

He was now at least 5 ft 2 with lean and muscled body. Izuku didn't know what to do so he did the most rational thing a 5 year old should do in a situation like this. He screamed. "Izuku, what's wrong?! AAAAAAAAAH!" Inko shouted as she ran in to only notice the complete stranger in her house.

Inko immediately began to toss things at Izuku in complete fright as Izuku tried to defend himself from his mother's assault. " **Mommy! Stop! It's me, Izuku! Stop it!** " Izuku shouted raising a hand at her as her shadow morphed into a giant hand and grabbed her before holding the young mother still. "Who are you and what did you do to my son?! Please don't hurt my little Izuku! He's all I have left!" Inko cried shedding tears.

It hurt the young boy to see his mother cry. ' _ **What should I do? How can she recognize me? I got it!**_ ' Izuku thought as he approached his mother and made sure she got a good look at the right side of his neck. " **Look at my neck and you'll know who I am.** " Izuku stated as Inko was terrified but did what Izuku asked of her.

Her eyes widened as she noticed a birthmark on his neck. The birthmark was in the shape of the kanji for king and she knew only one person who was born with that kind of birthmark along with noticing the young man's clothes. "Izuku?" Inko asked as Izuku let her go allowing her to approach and hug him. " **I'm glad you calm down Mommy.** " Izuku answered with his new adolescent and ominous voice.

"Izuku, what happened to you?! You've changed! You don't look like my little boy anymore." Inko asked. " **I don't know! I woke up from this strange dream and found myself looking like this! I have no idea what is going on!** " Izuku answered only for him to sense something in the room with them. "So you are the child Shogun King told me about. Who would have thought that you were blessed by an Yokai!?" A gruff adult male voice spoke as the two turned to see a surprise guest in Izuku's room.

It was a 11 ft tall red muscular humanoid cat Yokai just like Shogun King but with red and silver fur that was patterned like swirling flames, the same kind of eyes as Shogun King, two tails with white bushy tips, long pointy ears, sharp claws on his hands and feet, a small pendant around his neck, small beard and wore a yellow belt filled with lined up dynamite. Izuku could easily feel the immense power coming from him.

" **Shogun King? Are you one of Shogun King's friends?** " Izuku asked curiously while Inko didn't know what was going on at all. Who was this strange creature and what was going on?! "You can say that. My name is Rubeus J and you must be Izuku Midoriya, the boy who freed my pal from the Crank-a-Kai yesterday. Shogun King sent me here since he wanted someone to check up on you." Rubeus J answered as Izuku remembered what he said earlier.

" **What did you mean by earlier that I was blessed by a Yokai?** " Izuku asked curiously. "Some Yokai have the ability to lend their power and strength to a human. This is called Blessing. It's like how gods bless others for good weather and crap like that. Only really powerful Yokai can do something like this. Your powers is one related to that of the Drain Attribute which is the closest thing related to Darkness. Though I never seen one with incredible control over darkness before or grant their strength through someone's dream either. Usually those types never grant their powers onto a human and a child no less. Did you by chance see the Yokai or hear it's name perhaps?" Rubeus J asked as Izuku thought about it.

The Yokai he saw was completely black flames almost like complete shadows but suddenly he remembered the name the Yokai gave him. " **I did get his name… He told me his name was um… Ankoku-shin Enma. I couldn't see his face or body because it was covered in these black flames but I did hear the name.** " Izuku answered as both of their eyes widened.

"My god…" Inko said surprised and a bit...horrified? Why did she seem horrified? "You don't know what Ankoku-shin means don't you?" Rubeus asked as Izuku shook his head. "Brat! Ankoku-shin means Dark God! In other terms a god of darkness! Don't you know what this means?! You have been blessed by the Fallen Yokai King, Dark God Enma!" Izuku didn't see that one coming at all. Not one bit.


	2. Ch 1: Heir of the Dark God

**Hello everyone! This is SonicAsura and welcome to my story Of Heroes and Yokai! I was going to put this introduction in the prologue but I forgot so I'm putting it here. This is my first My Hero Academia story I'm posting and this was voted as the top favourite in the My Hero Academia Prologues. When I'm not working on Legend of the Leaf Fox Brothers (which you should check out when you have the time!) I'll be working on this story. Izuku will NOT be OP in this story. He'll be strong but not overpowered because that always makes a story really boring quick. There will be AU situations in this but it'll also follow the plot of my hero academia with a few changes. And Izuku will NOT receive One for All. Also, there will be some Bakugo bashing and a lot of Mineta bashing. Yeah, Grape Boy is going to get his ass kicked plenty of times. Anyway..., let's begin shall we? I don't own Yokai Watch or My Hero Academia except for any OCS!**

"Reaper!" - Normal Talking

' _Reaper!_ ' - Thoughts

 **"Detroit Smash!"** - **Buff All Might, Demonic Voice Talking**

 **" _Detroit Smash_ " - Buff All Might, Demonic Voice Thoughts**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Heir of A Dark God**

10 years has passed since that fateful day when Izuku was blessed with the power of the Fallen Yokai King, Dark God Enma. Shogun King was quite a bit upset when hearing his new friend had attained such a dangerous power but he easily understood the boy's reason and philosophy. Apparently there was a reason that Shogun King disapprove of the former dark god's power. The King of Warriors was actually from the same universe that Dark God Enma had made his home in.

The poor Yokai had witnessed the war between human and Yokai and watched the deaths of both civilizations alike under the power and reign of Ankoku-shin Enma. It was too much that he couldn't take it anymore and fled the universe along with other Yokai survivors and even a few humans. Izuku had understood his friend's pain and swore that he would use the power for good relieving the samurai cat yokai of his fears.

The boy also got a chance to meet Shogun King's other friends from the massive dog yokai Hardy Hound, the giant robot cat Robonyan 28 and the outer space otter yet also hero Captain Thunder. Izuku had easily got along with the 5 Yokai during training or free time learning their likes, dislikes, past lives and even their favorite food. Inko had also gotten use to their presence and was happy to cook some meals for them whenever she could.

They had taught Izuku many things to prepare him for UA. Shogun King had taught him swordsmanship and some blacksmithery that he picked up from his past allowing Izuku to forge his own blade for him to use. Of course the boy had to gather some ingredients and materials from a variety of Yokai around the city to make it and surprisingly he decided to wield a zanbato which he named Zangetsu as his weapon.

Zangetsu was a special zanbato imbued with materials from the Yokai World granting it mystical properties from utilizing Izuku's dark powers to create more devastating attacks, ability to summon Yokai through the use of the pieces of a Yokai Watch, create phantom versions of the blade, an owner seal to prevent someone from using it other than Izuku and the capability to vanish or transform into a Yokai Watch until it is needed or to keep it concealed. It took awhile for Izuku to forge the blade without flaws.

Rubeus J had decided to teach Izuku a variety of battle techniques and martial arts along with combining them with his powers to make even more powerful attacks when needed. He also taught the boy how to dodge close to long range attacks whether he had to dodge a flurry of punches or an Infernal Grudgeball from blowing him up in his face courtesy of Rubeus J.

Hardy Hound had taught Izuku to utilize his elemental power along with teaching him how to make explosives of different kinds and also both bodybuilding and conditioning. The boy had one hell of a workout when it came to Hardy Hound's training since he had him lift weights, run while wearing heavy weighted clothing, fight with said clothing on and such. They also helped out a bunch of construction workers when practicing with Izuku's homemade explosives since they always did it in demolition sites.

Robonyan 28 taught Izuku how to create a variety of gadgets, machinery and even vehicles of different types. Out of everything Izuku made, his all time favorite was his motorcycle Dark Moon. The bike had different modes where it could morph into a hovercycle, a mini submarine and even armor to a powerful cannon. Izuku could easily channel his power through it making go faster, create and fire weapons he could think of and antigrav allowing him to ride on water or up a building. Again, materials from the Yokai World were extremely useful.

And Captain Thunder had taught him how to make and use guns, accessories and even a variety of different clothing and suits that come with special abilities. Izuku easily took to using a gun like a fish to water and was quite a sharpshooter especially when adding his powers to boost the capabilities of his gun which he called Eclipse. The accessories and clothing he made had added special abilities when he equipped from a brace that boosted his physical power to a suit that was impervious to elemental attacks.

With the assistance of his friends and family, Izuku had grown both physically, mentally and spiritually. No longer being the scared and easily bullied child, Izuku grew into a fine young man and was able to stand up to his abusers of course his personality grew a bit darker due to his treatment by others and his dark power. He updated his Quirk status and registered his power although it wasn't a quirk, Dark God due to his absolute control over darkness. However today was going to be the day everything changed. The day he met the Number 1 Hero himself.

The boy had grown a whole lot since he began his training with Shogun King. He stood around 6'4 with a lean muscular body with bulging muscles and an 8 pack, his hair was longer reaching to his shoulders with a few streaks of white going through the black and green shades, his teeth had became fangs over the years with two poking from his lip, he now had claws, and his pupils were slits.

Izuku was currently working on his Hero Analysis journal when his attention was pulled to class as he noticed everyone was showing off their quirk since the teacher announced that everyone wanted to be heroes. Izuku sighed at the misuse of their quirks and how naive his classmates were. Shogun King had told him that superpowers weren't things to play with. ' _Great power comes with great responsibility._ ' Izuku thought.

It was the one of the very reasons where he kept his power hidden to prevent from misusing it or be forced to use it without a good reason. After all, darkness was a temptation of different emotions. It can be quite an addiction for someone. Izuku continued to ignore his class especially Bakugo's outburst as he called everyone else 'extras' to his 'legacy' of becoming the strongest and richest hero in the world.

Another thing that changed was Izuku's relationship with Bakugo Katsuki. It went from caution to hazardous real quick since Izuku no longer let Bakugo bully him anymore. Every confrontation would end with Bakugo and his goons defeated and a bit bruised by tricking them to attack each other. Those lessons with Rubeus J had easily paid off since then.

"Isn't Midoriya applying to UA as well?" The teacher asked as all the attention was placed on Izuku due to the teacher singling him out. Izuku didn't like his teachers either because they were also part of his misery through the years. The boy didn't like being the center of attention since he knew that they would just aggravate him to no end with their gossip. Izuku was well known amongst the school for his 'quirkless' status but also always coming out of a fight with Bakugo unharmed. Normally they would laugh but the dark aura and pressure that young man radiated always shut them up giving the boy the name Creepy Deku.

" **Deku!** " Bakugo raged slamming an explosive fist into Izuku's desk. Izuku was unaffected continuing to read his journal's latest entry on Mount Lady. This made Bakugo boil even further with rage as he prepared himself to cave the boy's skull in with an explosion. Izuku merely grabbed Bakugo's wrist and delivered a palm strike to his chest knocking the air out of him.

He let the explosive blond go and watch him fall to the ground. "I'm not in the mood for your crap Kacchan." Izuku stated before returning back to his book. Katsuki was boiling in rage and was ready to attack once more until the teacher stopped him. The remainder of the class ended with a sour note. Izuku was packing his stuff in the empty classroom when Bakugo and two of his lackeys walked in.

' _Great. He doesn't give up._ ' Izuku thought as he tried to avoid them but the lackeys had blocked his path. "Hold it right there Deku! You aren't getting away from me! Trying to ruin my origin story by going to UA huh? You piece of shit!" Bakugo raged glaring at Izuku with bloody murder in his eyes. "Kacchan, I have something to do. And I'm not quitting my dream of going to UA." Izuku stated only for him to jump in the air dodging his former best friend as he crashed into a desk.

Bakugo's lackeys tried to grab the young heir only for him to dodge to the side as they collided with each other. When Izuku left the class, he allowed himself to be swallowed by shadows and vanished before the three could catch up to him. Izuku had warped himself out of the school area as he emerged from the darkness. "One of these days, I might just snap and slap him silly." Izuku muttered to himself and was making his way home.

Suddenly a cry for help echoed through the city grabbing Izuku's attention immediately. Without hesitation, Izuku ran to where he heard the cry sending his items into the darkness very quickly for safe storage. He ran towards a bridge under construction to see a sight that made his blood boiled and the darkness within to scream in murderous rage. A young blonde haired yokai wearing a red oni mask, a red ragged vest cloak, navy hakama pants and a teal sash with a bottle gourd and a slender bowl lying on the floor with him as he was currently shielding something from a sludge man.

He caught glimpse of what the Yokai was protecting, it was a blue infant cat yokai with light blue eyes, blue and white fur, golden innard cat ears and two small tails with yellow wisps at the end with a pink pacifier in his mouth wearing a gold and blue striped Nemes, golden Uraeus and a golden collar around his neck with a blue jewel while a strange broken baby bottle laid on the ground.

The young blonde was seriously injured but he was doing everything he could to defend the infant Yokai. Izuku knew that he had to help them! "Give me that little brat! He made a complete fool out of me in front of that damn All Might!" The sludge or Muddy howled which Izuku was going to name him was lashing out blows onto the young Yokai as he took the blows once more for the small cat yokai.

"Neko II! You've got to get out of here! Rrrgh! This bastard won't stop until he has you!" The blonde shouted as he took another attack. "I'm not leaving nya Thurston! He'll destroy nya!" Neko II cried. "I had enough games! I'm just going to swallow you both whole or maybe make your friend into a skin suit and attack you with him!" Muddy howled as he prepared to strike them once more.

However the chance never came as a large barrier of darkness formed between both sides blocking one from the other as Izuku emerged from the darkness. "Who the hell are you?!" Muddy howled only for the shadows scattered around the bridge to leap at the villain wrapping him up in their bindings. "How dare you! To attack an innocent child and his friend but also threatening to use the child's friend to kill him! You make me sick! **Begone! Reaper!** " Izuku howled as the shadows engulfed Muddy splattering him across the ground.

The darkness had easily died down to its original shade as Izuku turned to face Thurston and Neko II. Thurston looked at Izuku with his bright blue eyes amongst the darkness within them. "Aniki….?" He spoke with his last bit of strength before he passed out. "Thurston!" Neko II shouted approaching his fallen companion while Izuku checked his pulse. "He'll be okay. He just need some medical attention." Izuku stated creating a vortex of darkness and picking up the unconscious Thurston. "Follow me. This place isn't safe." Izuku stated as Neko II nodded and followed him through the vortex.

A sound of ' **Wait!** ' was thrown but Izuku and Neko II were now in the vortex unaware that they were about to have a hitchhiker. Unknown to them, a mysterious black aura began to radiate amongst the splattered remains of Muddy as objects like scrap began to pull towards him. Izuku had warped to a empty rooftop of a building as he gently placed down Thurston while pulling a medical kit from his shadow.

" **I found you!** " A male voice shouted which was unfamiliar to Neko II but definitely was for Izuku as he turned around quickly. Standing before the closing vortex was a tall muscular man with blond hair with two stalks sticking straight up and a shadowed face with piercing blue eyes and a huge smile plastered on it. Izuku easily recognize the man as All Might, the Number 1 Hero and the Symbol of Peace around the world.

"Wow! You're a big human!" Neko II stated in wonder as Izuku was stunned to see his role model standing before him. "All Might?! What are you doing here?!" Izuku asked surprised before remembering he had an injured Yokai in his hands. " **I saw the fight that occurred earlier. I was about to intervene until you splattered that villain with your incredible power over darkness. I shouted for you to wait but you took off so I had to follow you.** " All Might answered with a hearty laugh.

"That's a stupid thing to do! What if I closed my portal with you inside?! You would have been lost in the darkness until I found you! I'm flattered that you came but next time warn someone!" Izuku yelled annoyed at All Might's actions taking the hero by surprise. The hero wasn't used to people he didn't know shouting at him like that. " **Sorry young man I didn't know!** " All Might answered until Izuku noticed blood leaving the man's mouth.

"All Might? You're bleeding." Izuku stated as All Might froze when he rubbed his mouth to see the blood. " **Shit…** " Was all the man could say before a large blast of steam exploded from his body catching the duo off guard. The smoke had cleared to reveal a skinny and nearly anorexic version of All Might standing before them.

"Eh?! What happened?! He shrunk all of sudden nyah!" Neko II exclaimed completely while Izuku's eyes narrowed at a certain area underneath All Might's shirt using the darkness to examine it. He found an extremely nasty wound that looked like something powerful tried to destroy All Might's body in a powerful blow. "You're still injured." Izuku stated surprising All Might as he pointed to the location of the man's scar.

"How did you…. The darkness." All Might answered shocked. "Darkness are my eyes and ears. With it I can see more than anyone else. That much damage is something no ordinary villain can do and it no doubt has taken a toll on our body. You fool." Izuku answered as he was bandaging Thurston's wounds while talking to the hero.

"Yes. It was from a fight I've kept secret 5 years ago. The damage destroyed my stomach and most of my respiratory system. You are very skilled in using your quirk. Are you the one who listed their Quirk as Dark God? A Izuku Midoriya or should I say the **Dark Vigilante Shadow Cast?** " All Might asked as Izuku finished treating Thurston before facing All Might with a surprised look on his face. The boy knew the jig was up. "Yes I am. Were you looking for me like all of the previous villains I faced or to get fame from capturing the legendary Shadow Cast?" Izuku asked as All Might sighed.

"So it really was you. You were the one who protected me when I was in the hospital during a major villain attack those 5 years ago. The man who makes villains afraid to go into the darkness. I can now recognize that voice of yours. It's not as gruff or ominous back then but it's no doubt you. Plus you are the only one who would call me a fool in front of my face without even knowing me." All Might answered as it was Izuku's turn to sigh.

" **Yes. When I was a kid, I always wanted to be a hero like you. You were my inspiration and my pillar of hope. Then I was almost forced to watch you die when spying on you through the shadows. If I had intervened in time during that fight, then maybe you wouldn't be like this. You are a symbol of hope to everyone and I failed to prevent it from being cracked. I managed to protect you in the hospital but even then I felt I haven't redeemed myself.**

 **Then a villain syndicate caught wind of me, someone who could manipulate darkness with absolute control interested them to no end. They sent their goons after me so I punished them. My friends or family didn't know I was doing this. Each attack grew closer to them so I had no choice but to end it. I drowned each and every single one of them within my darkness. No soul amongst their league was left alive.**

 **My family and friends are safe but my hands are stained in the guilty's blood. I didn't want you to see me or know my true identity because of what I have done. For you to see my hands stained with the blood of humans, human beings like us.** " Izuku stated as darkness engulfed him before it died down revealing him in his Ankoku-Shin mode which was 5 ft taller and bigger than 10 years ago, his hair now longer with green and black highlights by the front with the rest white, adorned in green necro shaman like robes, with a large red sash tied into a ribbon on the back, black skulls around the rims of the robe and a golden pendant containing a dark green jewel around his neck along with red bead necklaces.

All Might was taken by surprise when Izuku had transformed. Old memories of 5 years ago easily resurfaced but he was brought back to the present when Izuku began to speak. " **Now you have found me. I guess it would be expected by the Number 1 Hero. Before I ask you my question, did you happen to seal up that villain Muddy before you followed me?** " Izuku asked. "I called the police to pick up the villain before I left." All Might answered while Izuku nodded.

" **Very well. I might as well ask you my question and I want you to answer this honestly. Do you believe that someone whose hands are stained by the blood of the guilty can become a hero? I want to become a hero to protect others but also repent for the death I caused and failing you.** " Izuku asked looking at All Might. "I'll admit that heroes don't kill villains and you have quite a long list of victims but your reasons were understandable." All Might began as Izuku listened into the story.

"You saved me 5 years ago from being killed while I was recovering. And you took out those villains to not only protect yourself but others around you. You feel guilty about what you had to do and sacrificed your innocent nature in order to do it. And each battle you fought, no innocent was ever harmed. In fact you could have joined them if you wanted but you didn't. You are even willing to repent for what you've done.

Out of all the vigilantes that I've encountered and UA has seen, you are one of the most looked out for amongst the group. I've been trying to find you to recruit you into the halls of UA itself! I understand what you're going through more than anything now and I believe that you can become a hero Young Midoriya!" All Might stated as Izuku was surprised.

He remembered every word people had told about giving up his dream once more yet here was a man who despite knowing the sins he had committed believed he can become a hero. A stray tear rolled down his cheek that All Might noticed. " **Thank you All Might, for believing in me. Not one single person would say those words to me through my whole life.** " Izuku answered with a smile on his face before turning to Neko II and the resting Thurston.

" **Right now, I have to take these two back to my home and get them settled in. Thurston's wounds will need time to heal but I might be able to help you with your wound. Find me if your interested. Until we meet again.** " Izuku stated as him and the two Yokai disappeared within the darkness leaving All Might on the rooftop to his thoughts.

* * *

 **That's it for now! I hoped you enjoy this and stay tune for more! See Nya Later!**


	3. Ch 2: Trust

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter. Now this chapter will be a bit of review from the last one. I will be using nicknames for a good bunch of Yokai in this story so I'll be keeping a list at the bottom of nicknames and the Yokai related to them. Now the story will still follow the plot of the anime but there will be filler chapters that add more Yokai elements to the balance. You will be seeing Yokai from the original Yokai Watch and it's Shadowside adaptation alongside some OC Yokai. Anyway..., let's begin shall we? I don't own Yokai Watch or My Hero Academia except for any OCS! No buff Might this chapter!**

"Reaper!" - Normal Talking

' _Reaper!_ ' - Thoughts

 **"Detroit Smash!"** - **Buff All Might, Demonic Voice Talking**

 **" _Detroit Smash_ " - Buff All Might, Demonic Voice Thoughts**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Trust**

Izuku had came back home with the bandaged Thurston and Neko II following behind him. His mother had come back to the house with Hardy Hound and was surprised to encounter the trio. Hardy Hound was a 12 ft tall very robust anthropomorphic white dog or to be exact komainu yokai with narrowed blue eyes, red spiral adorned cheeks, navy blue fur around his neck, blue fur covering his stomach, red wisps around his waist close to his thighs and wore a coin purse on his arm and a green sack on his back with skulls in them.

Izuku had forgone his Ankoku-shin form before he came home since his mother felt a bit uncomfortable about the aura said form had. "Izuku! What happened? And who are these two?" Inko asked a bit worriedly while Hardy Hound crossed his arms. "That's a Thurston and a Neko II, you usually don't see Yokai like them around here especially one whose injured. Did something happened?" Hardy Hound asked curiously.

Izuku had taken Thurston and placed him on a spare mattress before explaining what happened earlier to his friend and his mother. His mother and his Yokai friends all know that he was a vigilante in the past due to Shogun King spying on him when he didn't come for training some days but they didn't know that he had protected All Might only to meet him again and for the man to find his secret identity.

They were more shocked finding out that All Might had a deathly injury and his power was limited. Izuku didn't tell them about his true form since it was the man's secret to tell. It also explained about him meeting the two Yokai from before with Neko II talking for his part. Apparently Neko II was from a line of pharaohs and was brought to Japan when someone had taken his sarcophagus from his home in Egypt with him in it.

He had ran into Thurston who felt sorry for the kid and decided to look after him since Neko II was all alone. Apparently Neko II had witnessed a chase between All Might and Muddy then decided to inspirit Muddy to make it easier for All Might to catch him. However things went wrong which led to Thurston defending Neko II before both were saved by Izuku. Izuku wanted to know more about Thurston but Neko II only kept silent.

The only thing he told them was that Thurston hated humans a lot for some reason but wouldn't say. It was Thurston's story to tell bringing the group back to the present of affairs. "Well that explains everything. You poor things, you both must have been scared." Inko said feeling sorry for the duo. "It's not nya fault. Just been a bit unlucky is all. We are still trying to find a place to stay." Neko II answered.

"You can stay over here if you want. Our family are practically use to Yokai and you kids won't have to watch out for villains when you are trying to rest. Believe me, it's much safer staying here." Inko stated with a smile on her face. "Really?! Thanks nya! Nya so kind!" Neko II answered cheerfully. "So Izuku, you got a plan to heal All Might? You barely scratched the surface on your advanced healing techniques Mushi given you. I don't think you have enough skill to repair All Might." Hardy Hound answered as Izuku nodded.

"Yeah. I can only heal small to mid damage wounds but nothing on All Might's scale yet. I can get rid of the wound but I can't repair his respiratory system or his stomach. I do plan giving All Might my stomach to use Hacchi." Izuku answered. Hacchi was Hardy Hound's nickname that Izuku had given him when he was young. He had given nicknames to all his Yokai friends just in case they met another of their kind.

Shogun King's nickname was Blade, Captain Thunder's was Chief, Rubeus J was Ruby and Robonyan 28 was Omega. They didn't mind the nicknames since it was understandable and showed a bit of trust between them. "So you are gonna to use your powers to transfer your stomach into All Might and create a new one with your darkness or you're going to use your darkness like an extra stomach after giving yours to All Might? You know me and the other Yokai know about what really happened to those criminals." Hacchi explained whispering the last sentence to Izuku.

Yeah. Izuku didn't just kill those thugs with his darkness, he had technically ate them since his darkness also served as a much bigger stomach for him if he chose it too. His darkness was made out of two zones and a subzone, Pocket, Kill and Interrogation. Pocket is where he kept things, Yokai or even in people protecting anything stored in that zone. Kill was where things were lead to die while Interrogation was used to hold criminals or villains for information gathering. The Kill Zone fed on anything that entered it's threshold except for Izuku since it couldn't kill it's master. Every wicked villain he tangled with was sent to the kill zone where they were digested and became sustenance for Izuku. Izuku did vomit when he found out that all the villains he tossed in the Kill Zone were turned into his sustenance.

It made the stomach within him seem kind of pointless since he could connect his organs through the darkness and used that instead of his actual stomach. He could also use the darkness to create replicas of his organs with ease and they work 100 percent better than real ones or use his darkness to harden his own organs to prevent them from being destroyed. It didn't mean he couldn't die since they could still be destroyed despite any reinforcement if the attack is strong enough to pierce them or if he's not in Ankoku-Shin mode.

The subzone was merely used to capture villains and be used as an interrogation room. Anyone who entered was powerless as the darkness easily shackles them and takes their strength away to prevent escape. "Yeah don't remind me. I think I'll just grow a new one since I don't want any doctors to find out my stomach is missing without any sign of surgery being involved. I'll have Uniki come with me to treat All Might's wounds while I perform the old switch surgery. I trust All Might and all but I don't know how his quirk will react to a stomach I create. His quirk isn't ordinary from what I've seen." Izuku answered before retiring for the day leaving Hacchi to his thoughts. With All Might...

Many things were swimming in All Might's mind right now as he walked through the halls of UA. He had informed the staff that he had managed to come in contact with Shadow Cast. Plus memories of 5 years ago was still swimming in his head. Of how he received his fatal injury for his carelessness, his first encounter with Shadow Cast, his former sidekick trying to get him to retire and pass down his quirk to the next successor which he hasn't found and other things.

Principal Nezu had called a meeting to discuss what he discovered since they've been trying to find the mysterious dark quirk user for quite some time. All Might had entered the meeting room to see a variety of the staff and heroes gathered. He could see Eraserhead, Present Mic, Recovery Girl, Midnight, Cementoss, Snipe and Ectoplasm along with Nezu and even his old sidekick Sir Nighteye waiting for him. It looked like he had kept them waiting for a while.

"Glad you can join us All Might. We've got your call concerning a specific vigilante we've been looking for. It has been 5 years since his first appearance and he has made quite a number of people afraid of the dark. The Dark Vigilante Shadow Cast, can you tell us on what you've discovered?" Nezu asked as All Might sat himself down. "I encountered him when I was chasing a sludge villain." All Might started.

"Apparently he had found two victims although their appearances were quite strange. One of them was a blonde haired young wearing a red oni mask and clothes you would normally seen in feudal Japan. He was protecting which I believe no doubt was an animal with a quirk. The animal was a blue cat with twin tails lit ablazed and wearing some strange Egyptian wear. I saw the cat before when he did something quite strange to the villain which angered him." All Might explained grabbing the group's attention.

"An animal with a quirk just like Nezu? It's been awhile since we've seen something like that. What did the cat do?" Midnight asked curiously. "I saw this strange purple aura escape from the cat and went into the villain and suddenly the villain was acting like a 2 year old infant, completely out of character. It only lasted for a few minutes but the villain figured what had happened and escaped while I was confused no doubt going after the feline." All Might answered while the whole table look incredulous.

It was silent until Present Mic had started laughing. "DAMN! THAT'S SOME QUIRK! IT CAN MAKE FOR A GOOD LAUGH AND HELP CATCH A VILLAIN! HAHAHAHA!" Present Mic laughed only to get hit by Eraserhead with his scarf. "So what happened next?" Eraserhead asked getting back to the point.

"Well, the villain was preparing for a final attack and I was about to intervene when a young man who I later found out was Shadow Cast appeared. He had created a wall of darkness between the villain and two strangers then emerged from the darkness. I heard him saying how he was disgusted by the villain who was planning on wearing the blonde haired boy's body and use him to kill the little cat. Then he took out the villain in one attack but the name of the attack unnerved me a bit. He called it Reaper and he crushed the villain with his darkness into nothing but miniscule pieces." All Might continued as it unnerved the heroes a bit from hearing the attack's name.

No vigilante or hero has ever named an attack Reaper unless it was a death blow and the name easily suited the attack since it wiped out the villain in a single strike. "When the villain was defeated, he cleared away the darkness allowing me to get a better view of the sky. It was the boy who listed his quirk as Dark God, Izuku E. Midoriya. A 15 year old middle school student who was pronounced Quirkless at the age of 5 only to recently updated his quirk." All Might stated as everyone was practically floored by the new information.

"A middle school student is Shadow Cast?! But that would mean he had started his vigilante career at the age of 10! I remember witnesses saying that Shadow Cast was a complete master of his quirk. It was like the darkness was apart of himself." Snipe stated with his mind racing. "This is disturbing. Can you continue?" Sir Nighteye asked.

"He was concerned by the injured young man and his feline friend so he picked up the injured and conjured up a portal of darkness. I decided to follow and found myself on the rooftop with the three as Izuku was tending to the young man's injuries. What surprised me was the feline had spoke when he noticed me and actually talked. The boy seemed surprised by my appearance but remained calm. My time limit had run out and I ended up transforming right in front of them but the young man didn't seem shocked. He even narrowed his eyes where my wound was. What he said caught my attention. He said I was still injured.

The only person to know about my injury other than the ones here is Naomasa but Shadow Cast had appeared in my room when I was recovering and protected me from attackers. The next thing he said made me believe that young Midoriya was Shadow Cast. He had called me a fool in front of my face. Shadow Cast had called me that 5 years ago since no one was brave enough to do it except for those who I consider friends. I asked if he was Shadow Cast and he had a look of surprise which solidified it more. He then explain to me his reasons for why he did those things." All Might explained as everyone was practically on edge.

An unknown had known about All Might's condition and no one knew for 5 whole years. Plus his quirk was sounding more and more powerful by the second since Warping Quirks were extremely rare and valued in their society. It was like a combination between two Quirks but they had looked up the boy's parents only to find his dad had a fire breathing Quirk and his mother was Telekinesis. Things weren't adding up. All Might had explained his reasons to them which shocked the whole room.

"So he isn't doing it for fame or fun but he was doing it to protect his family. And what's impressive he was able to accomplish it at the age of 12. He is even willing to become a hero to repent for what he has done and for not protecting you. The kid sounds pretty honorable. I would like to meet him." Eraserhead stated as everyone had settled down. "Anyway, please continue All Might." Nezu stated as All Might nodded.

"After he told me his reason, he transformed into Shadow Cast right in front of me using his quirk and I felt I was looking at the incarnation of darkness before me. His aura was completely powerful that it was suffocating but it didn't feel evil or malevolent. He asked me if he could become a hero even if his hands were stained by the blood of the guilty and for failing to protect me. I told him, he could if he came to UA. Then he offered to heal me and if I was interested was to find him. He left with the two but I managed to get some info on his quirk. Apparently darkness can serve as his eyes and ears and he used it to watch my heroic actions and no doubt others. That is all I know." All Might explained as everyone was silent.

"He offered to heal you? Did he tell you to come alone?" Recovery Girl asked curiously. "No. He didn't imply anything. I think he doesn't care if we bring an army to his door or not." All Might answered. "Could this boy have multiple quirks? Darkness, warping, sensing and now healing? Something doesn't add up. It doesn't sound like All for One is behind this since he would more likely keep those quirks than give them away especially to a kid who adores heroes and wants to help All Might." Cementoss explained as everyone was in thought.

"The only way we know for sure is by finding young Midoriya. If I remember correctly from looking at his files, the boy lives in Mustafa with his mother Inko Midoriya. No doubt our two injured friends are there as well recuperating from the attack. It'll be best to give it a day before we send someone over. We will get our answers soon enough." Nezu answered as the meeting was called to a close. A day later…

Izuku had gotten out of bed and headed over to check on Thurston to see how he was recovering. He had came in the room to see the young Yokai was up and was sitting on his bed currently in thought. "Are you feeling better now?" Izuku asked grabbing the blonde's attention. "You… you look like my Aniki. You bare his personality, his looks and even his heart but you also bare the darkness of his killer. My Aniki died in my arms because of it." Thurston answered confused yet in remembrance.

"Maybe he was the me from where you come from. I heard from Yugi or Neko II that you resided from the world that Ankoku-Shin Enma hailed from. Can you tell me about him?" Izuku asked curiously sitting down next to Thurston. "I remember Aniki like it was yesterday. When I was alive, the local kids and adults hated me because I was different. They called me Devil Child and would throw rocks and garbage at me whenever I was around.

No one wanted to be near me since they think I would taint them if I touch either one of them. No one would play with me but instead mock or ridicule me. One day, I was caught in a bad place surrounded by some drunken adults. They were threatening to beat me when Aniki came in. He defended me despite their words and hits and held them back so both of us would escape. He didn't think of me as a demon but a living human being and offered me his friendship and kindness.

We grew up together and practically became brothers. We defended and protected one another despite the trouble that headed our way. Everything was perfect until he came… Ankoku-Shin Enma had declared war on the human race. The planet turned into a warzone between human and Yokai. Both of us did whatever we could to survive until we were caught by an attack from Ankoku-Shin Enma himself. Aniki… He took the attack for me.

He sacrificed himself to save me. With his last breath, he told me that I was the brother he always wanted and never forget the time we spent together before he died in my arms. The emotions hidden within me had overtaken my body and I was reborn as the Yokai Thurston. I was so angry that I wreaked havoc on the Yokai Forces smashing through their barricades and troops with drunken rage. In the end, I was banished to this world. I drank any alcohol I could get just to endure the pain. Then I met Neko II and knew that I needed to protect him.

I saw my old self in the little guy so I was going to be his Aniki and protect him. Is it true that you were blessed by Ankoku-Shin Enma like Neko II told me?" Thurston asked looking at Izuku with his blue eyes. "Yes. The same Yokai who killed your Aniki appeared in my dream and gave me his power. He told me how he failed to save the Yokai World and regretted his decisions and even his own dark power. My friend who is a Shogun King also came from your universe who wanted to escape the war as well.

I'm going to tell you what I told him and Ankoku-Shin Enma. Darkness isn't evil. The same as light isn't always good. This power is neither good or evil. It's the action of the person who wields it depends on which side it's laid. Ankoku-Shin Enma wanted to protect his home but in the end he destroyed everything by abusing his power. I won't turn out like that. I refuse too. Ankoku-Shin Enma knew I could redeem this power from the evil it caused. I'm going to use this power to become a hero and protect others both human and Yokai. And that's a promise." Izuku explained as Thurston's eyes widened.

The young Yokai could easily tell when someone was lying but he realized Izuku wasn't lying. The young man was honest and true, Thurston could see it in his eyes and from his aura. Tears could be seen on the side of Thurston's eyes threatening to stream down his face. "You definitely are like Aniki. You act so much like him. You meant every word you say and I trust you to use this power for good. Maybe he'll be at peace knowing that this power won't be used to take innocent lives anymore." Thurston answered as Izuku gave the young Yokai a warm smile.

A sphere of light surrounded by glowing rune like text appeared before the two as the sphere changed forming a strange white key like arc bearing two images. One image was of Thurston surrounded by flames while the other switched to a completely darkened image almost like night and day. Izuku realized what had happened. He had formed a bond between him and Thurston as it took form of a Yokai Ark, the symbol of their friendship. It wasn't the first time he received one but it always warmed his heart when he did get one.

The first one he received was from Blade himself after the day they first met. Then it was Ruby, Chief, Hacchi and Omega with a few others as well over the years. He had recently formed one with Yugi due to giving the cat Yokai reassurance and the nickname. "Thank you for trusting me, Sake." Izuku answered taking the ark while Thurston was wide eyed no doubt surprised from the nickname. "Sake?" He asked curiously.

"I chose Sake because two or more people share sake together as a symbolism of being brothers. The name suites you in remembrance of your Aniki and the bond you shared with him." Izuku answered only to receive a hug from the newly named Sake. Their thoughts were interrupted when Inko came barging through the door. "Izuku! Izuku! You got a letter from UA!" Inko scrambled giving her son the letter.

Izuku opened it to find a letter and a keycard inside. He looked at the letter as it only had a few sentences that changed everything. " _Young Izuku Midoriya aka Shadow Cast, we accept your offer. Come to UA after the Exams with the duo from our last encounter. All Might._ " Guess they agreed. Meanwhile somewhere else... The area was completely dark as the faces of 9 different figures were shadowed by the darkness with the only light source being a screen pictures of four different Yokai including Ankoku-Shin Enma and a picture of Mustafa, Japan.

"The Dark has been pinpointed to be somewhere in this area. Soon the Sun and Reality will descend upon this world. Yokai activity has begun to rise around the world and the 3 Fallen Kings are emerging once more. Times are changing and the lost sacred treasure has yet to be found. Find the wielder of Ankoku-Shin Enma and recover the sacred treasure! Order must be restored by any means necessary. It's up to you, the Eight Guardians"

* * *

 **That's it for now! I hoped you enjoy this and stay tune for more! See Nya Later!**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Shogun King- Blade (sword user nickname)**

 **Rubeus J- Ruby (inspired by Ruby from Steven Universe)**

 **Captain Thunder- Chief (short for Master Chief)**

 **Robonyan 28: Omega (inspired by Omega from Sonic series)**

 **Hardy Hound: Hachi (short for Hachiko)**

 **Neko II: Yugi (inspired by Yugi Moto from Yu-gi-oh)**

 **Thurston- Sake (inspired by concept of bonds formed with sharing said alcohol, mentioned in One Piece)**

 **?: Uniki**

 **?: Mushi**


	4. Ch 3: Of Deals and Training

**Hello everyone! I'm going to be revising this chapter. This going to last of the filler chapter and then we'll be entering to the Entrance Exams!** **I don't own Yokai Watch or My Hero Academia except for any OCS!**

"Reaper!" - Normal Talking

' _Reaper!_ ' - Thoughts

 **"Detroit Smash!"** - **Buff All Might, Demonic Voice, Ethereal Talking**

 **" _Detroit Smash_ " - Buff All Might, Demonic Voice, Ethereal Thoughts**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Of Deals and Training**

It was the middle of the night at the empty beach of Dagobah Municipal. There was no sign of anyone around as the waves gently crashed on the shore while a large collection of garbage covered a section of the beach. Suddenly the air in front of the pier slowly cracked before shattering revealing a giant vortex of glowing orange and green energy. Two shadow enveloped figures walked out of the massive portal with their heights easily different from each other while the portal closed behind them.

The first to emerge was a beautiful woman with long green hair filled with beautiful flowers of different kinds from sunflowers, daisies, carnations and many others, soft porcelain skin that shined from the moonlight, beautiful green eyes that shined with warmth and kindness, roses and vines spindled around her arms, she was barefoot as flowers grew in the sand she stood on and she wore a beautiful green and pink sakura kimono, green bead necklaces with a small pendant with a jewel in the shape of an emerald flower and carried an elegant silver staff with crystal rose being held by vines on the top.

The other was a giant of a man standing easily 60 ft in height and ripped with bulging muscles that could put All Might to shame, long wild blonde hair with orange streaks that reached down to his back, two large tan bull horns that peaked from his head, bright brown eyes the color of a sturdy oak, sharp clawed fingers and a brown bull tail with a bright orange flame tip wearing brown hakama pants with amber mountain patterns, amber bead necklace and a belt around his waist with a fist made out of amber on the metal buckle carrying a giant axe with an amber jewel in the blade in one hand.

"So this is the place where the power of Ankoku-Shin Enma had descended upon? I can sense traces of his darkness scattered amongst the city. If what the Oracle said was true, then we'll be able to find the bearer of Fudou Myouou somewhere in this city." The beautiful woman spoke with a voice as elegant and beautiful as herself.

 **"I wondered if there are some strong Yokai or humans to fight? I've been itching for a fight since I left Tough Town, Pokapoka. I wonder who is the one that bears the Dark God's power and if he is strong?"** The tall bull like Yokai spoke with a gruff and boisterous voice. "Be calm Gouketsu. You'll fight soon enough but we need to focus. Taiyo-Shin will soon descend upon this world just like his dark brother at any second." Pokapoka answered as they noticed a bright star of red light above the sky.

The star couldn't be seen by humans but it was definitely easy to spot by Yokai alike scattered across the country. "There is Taiyo-Shin's star. Taiyo-Shin has now descended to this world. Soon one of these mortals will be the holder of Taiyo-Shin himself. Let's go brother. We must find the heirs of Ankoku-Shin and Taiyo-Shin." Poka Poka answered as both of them disappeared into the city.

Izuku found himself floating in the same void he had met the spirit of Ankoku-Shin Enma but the area was different for it was warmer and brighter with scattered burning stone around the space. "This is the place where I met Ankoku-Shin Enma! But what am I doing here again?" Izuku asked puzzled while he noticed that there was a small jewel in his chest that was black as obsidian. **"So you are the child who brighten the darkness of Ankoku-Shin… Despite the darkness within you, your heart is bright as the sun itself!"** A male voice spoke grabbing Izuku's attention.

A sphere of light appeared before him being enveloped in red and black flames that took the form of a person. The flames were bright and powerful that the young man felt he was looking at the sun itself. "You are another Yokai? How do you know about Ankoku-Shin Enma?" Izuku asked curiously. **"You could call him a brother of sorts to me… Where you lie is the remains of my world. The world I have failed to save."** The voice spoke as Izuku was surprised.

"Another Yokai World destroyed… Did your world declare a war against humans like Ankoku-Shin Enma?!" Izuku asked only for the voice… to laugh? **"Silly child. I didn't mind humans unlike my dark counterpart. A few friends of mine were human. No, a different side of war had destroyed my beloved home after they brought their terror to my Earth. Even with my Sun Flames, they were not strong enough to protect everything that I hold dear."** The voice spoke seemingly saddened.

"I'm sorry for the accusation. I shouldn't have said that." Izuku answered. **"No need to apologize. You were just concerned. Now all I have left are these flames of mine. Not even the power of the sun could save my home. All that's left is these worthless flames."** The voice spoke completely saddened. "I don't think your flames are worthless. I think they are amazing." Izuku answered catching the voice off guard.

"Your flames are bright, warm and filled with all kinds of warm emotions. Passion, Hope, Security and Faith, they can be used to protect those around them and bring light to the dark. They're even better than any fire hero or fire quirk user! The sun will always shine to bring hope to all in the darkness of despair." Izuku explained causing the voice to laugh heartily.

 **"I can see why Ankoku-Shin has deemed you worthy of his power and allowed his soul to rest in peace. Maybe you can bring back the light to these flames. Izuku E. Midoriya, you bare the heart of a hero and the soul as bright as the raging sun. Your memories have darkened but the light of my flames shall illuminate the path to the truth. My burning strength and blazing knowledge are yours to command! Remember my name as it will guide you through the dark! My name is Taiyo-Shin Enma! Use my fire to discover who you are!"** Taiyo-Shin Enma spoke as he turned into a sphere of red light and merged with Izuku.

Izuku's body felt warmer and warmer before a huge blast of flames erupted from his body awakening him from his dream. Izuku found himself back in his room but his body felt strange once more and his room was brighter than it was before despite it still being midnight. He headed to his bathroom while the light moved as he moved. He walked to the mirror to see he had changed once more.

Izuku now stood around 10'2 in height, his skin had darkened taking a copper tan tone, his white sclera was now yellow and his green iris was now light blue with the same for his third eye, his hair was a burning neon green fire with dark red mixed in with its burning flames, black markings decorated his face, his nails were claws, his body more muscular than his Ankoku-Shin mode and his ears were pointed and elfish.

He now wore a red long Japanese haori with black highlights, red and black striped hakama trousers with a red and gold sash around it with gold wisp emblazoned on the top strip of cloth, red wrist armor on both of his arms with golden wisps on it, black socks with white geta, a cape made out of dark green, yellow and blue mixed flames, two swords made out of flames with one light green and the other dark green in light tan scabbards and blue beaded necklace with a ruby pearl in the center.

" _ **A new form? Wait, Taiyo-Shin… That means Sun God. Was I blessed with the power of Sun God Enma?" Izuku asked curiously yet a bit concerned. Why was he concerned? So far, he had been blessed by two Yokai with both being the Fallen Kings of their world. 'First was Ankoku-Shin and now it's Taiyo-Shin. It can't be a coincidence that this happened. Something is going on. And what did they both mean by my memories and who I really am?**_ ' Izuku thought.

For once in his life, he never felt so incomplete… it was like the two godly Yokai knew something about him that even he didn't know. He would search for answers later but now he had to deal with a brand new power. The heroes already know he has control over darkness but they'll definitely be suspicious if he displays the power over fire now. He needed to keep this new power under wraps but first he'll have to learn how to control it.

He definitely didn't want Heroes or Villains to become involved in any Yokai business. There were reasons why the Yokai World was closed off from the human world. There was a delicate balance between humans and Yokai. If the balance is threatened, then it could lead to war between the living and the afterlife something no one could survive. He also didn't want to grab the attention of the Ruler of the Yokai World and definitely not the Eight Guardians.

The Eight Guardians were the leaders of the eight Yokai Tribes and children of Lord Enma but also 8 of the strongest Yokai in the Yokai World. The first born and leader of the Brave Tribe and Eight Guardians, Isamashi Enma. The second born and leader of the Shady Tribe, Usarakage Enma. Third born and leader of the Charming Tribe: Purichi Enma. Fourth born and leader of the Heartful Tribe: Pokapoka Enma. Fifth born and leader of the Tough Tribe, Gouketsu Enma. Sixth born and leader of the Mysterious Tribe: Fushigi Enma. Seventh born and leader of the Eerie Tribe: Bukumi Enma. Finally the Eighth Born and leader of the Slippery Tribe, Nyororon Enma.

The Eight Guardians were in charge of not only keeping the balance between the tribes but also protect the balance between humans and Yokai. Blade had told Izuku that he was an anomaly since he was blessed by Ankoku-Shin Enma but now he was also blessed by Taiyo-Shin Enma as well. No doubt one or two Guardians were sent out to look for him and he didn't want to know how they dealt with anomalies.

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt it. An incredible high amount of youki or Yokai Energy through the air. His heart was banging against his ribcage as he knew what it meant. One of the Eight Guardians were nearby and no doubt that they were looking for him. He was panicking on the inside for her feared that he would soon be caught. Loud footsteps could be heard as Izuku easily guessed which Guardian was closing in on him.

The second strongest and the giant amongst his siblings, Gouketsu Enma the Ox was nearby. The boy remembered the stories Omega told him about Gouketsu Enma. Out of all his siblings, Gouketsu Enma had the most physical and brutal strength, a punch from him could destroy a mountain from just from the shockwave of force alone, he was the strongest amongst the Tough Tribe and was in charge of all Oni Yokai.

Izuku immediately closed the bathroom door and slammed some towels in the slit at the bottom to prevent any light from pouring out before running into the bathroom while trying to make himself as small as possible. He may had the powers of two Enmas but he wasn't stupid. He can't feel his darkness due to his new power surging through his body and he doesn't know how to use his new powers either. Plus if he fought here, then his friends and family would be put in danger.

Izuku held his breath as he heard the footsteps reached his window and felt the huge surge of Youki right out his window. He was doing everything he could to make his Youki feel as miniscule as he could. This continued for a few minutes before he heard loud thunderous footsteps moving away. Izuku decided to open the door a little before taking a peek. He didn't see anything by his window. He opened the door fully and stepped out before glancing around.

He was about to let out a sigh of content when a giant eyeball was suddenly staring at him through his window. **"Found you!"** A loud booming voice was heard as Izuku screamed. The young man watched in horror as large fingernails poked through his wall and removed his entire room from the building greeting Izuku to the giant face of Gouketsu Enma himself. Izuku soon found himself plucked from his room by two giant fingernails while the giant Yokai guardian returned his room back to the building and mended it like nothing happened.

" **So you are the bearer of Taiyo-Shin Enma's power? Your Youki is no doubt powerful and it bears likeness to the Tough and Brave Tribes although it is the power of an Enma. I was hoping for a fight but you look willing to compromise.** " Gouketsu spoke as Izuku was frightened for being caught but steeled his heart. Gouketsu didn't like dealing with those of weak will. **"What do you want from a Yokai like me?"** Izuku managed to speak surprising the giant Yokai.

 **"You knew that I was coming so I suppress my Youki to draw you out. I can see you aren't a coward but you are a foolish liar! You may have the Youki of Taiyo-Shin Enma but your soul and scent reek of human! Yet there is something else mixed within your soul...something oddly familiar."** Gouketsu stated as Izuku was shocked but he didn't show it. " **I don't know what you want.** " Izuku stated while Gouketsu snorted.

 **"Do you know the location of Ankoku-Shin Enma? His star appeared 10 years ago and descended upon this city bestowing it's power onto an individual. I can practically sense his darkness dispersed around the area. Now Taiyo-Shin Enma has also descended upon the city and into you."** Gouketsu spoke as Izuku was in quite a situation. He knew he couldn't lie or else he'll be putting others in a bad situation. Yokai were already distrusting with humans ever since an incident occured 15 years ago.

 **"I do. I...wield the power of both Ankoku-Shin and Taiyo-Shin Enma within me."** Izuku stated as his words surprised the giant. "He is telling the truth brother. I can sense Ankoku-Shin Enma within him and his memories speak the truth as well." A female voice spoke as they turned to see Pokapoka Enma sitting on the window ledge. **"Share me his memories Pokapoka. This boy needs to be judged before anything else."** Gouketsu answered as Pokapoka nodded before transferring the memories to Gouketsu through eye contact.

Once they saw all of Izuku's memories, the tension in the air had disappeared as Gouketsu placed Izuku in his empty palm. " **So that's your reason. You wish to be a hero and redeem the powers of both Enma who both failed to save their kingdoms.** " Gouketsu said. **"Yes. That's why I can't go to the Yokai World. My family is still here and I made a promise to myself and my friends that I will become a hero."** Izuku explained.

"We can't leave you unattended either. You bear the power of two Enmas and might bear the power of the third, Jiku-Shin Enma. You are an anomaly that has never been recorded in the history of Yokai. There is also the question of your mysterious origin. Your soul is human yet it bears something very familiar. Plus you can't control the power of Taiyo-Shin without proper training." Pokapoka explained.

" **Then teach me how to control this power!** " Izuku stated surprising the duo by his outburst. "You want us to teach you how to control the power of Sun God Enma? Very well but we need something in return from you." Pokapoka answered. " **What is it? I'll do anything!** " Izuku stated. " **We need help keeping things in order within the Human World. Yokai of different types have been causing trouble as of late and not just from the regular 8 tribes but also the Shadowside. The Shadowside are 7 new tribes of Yokai that appeared over 30 years ago. They fall under the main eight as subtribes.** " Gouketsu began.

"That is where you come in. You'll be working as our agent on this side of the worlds. You'll be handling cases of increased Yokai Activity or the capturing of Yo-Villains, our version of villains. In exchange, we'll help train you to master the powers of both Taiyo-Shin and Ankoku-Shin Enmas and we won't quarantine you in the Yokai World for the majority of your mortal life. Do we have an accord?" Pokapoka asked.

" **Deal.** " Izuku answered. " **We won't have you start your job until you've got your new power under wrap plus you want to join U.A. so we won't interfere with your training period or the Entrance Exam. However after the exam, it's free game so be prepared for a lot of work. We'll be assigning you a Baku to help you out for night missions.** " Gouketsu explained. " **Understood.** " Izuku answered.

For the next 10 months, Izuku trained in learning to use his new Taiyo-Shin powers at Dagobah beach with assistance from his Yokai friends and the two Guardians Pokapoka and Gouketsu. The young man worked hard to maintain and control the raging flames of the sun within but also be preparing for two new aspects in his life. School and working as a Yo-Detective.

But the young man did know one thing. Things were taking a turn for the weird.

 **Bonus: The Explosive Dream!**

Izuku was currently meditating in his room with his friend Chief. Chief was a 10 ft tall muscular otter like Yokai who wore a complete yellow space suit with a blacked out screen helmet with bunny ears only showing glowing red eyes, black gloves, black boots and a furry blue tail with a laser gun located on his utility boat. Both of them were on the floor in a meditative position similar to that of monks. It came quite a surprise to Izuku's mother and Yokai Friends when they found out that he was blessed by Taiyo-Shin Enma but also getting a job and training from two of the Eight Guardians.

Izuku was brought of his meditative state when he began to hear snoring, loud snoring. Izuku looked over at Chief who was just as confused as the young man. "Yare Yare Daze! Whose snoring?" Chief asked completely annoyed by the fact his meditation was ruined. "I don't know. Let's go check it out." Izuku answered the two began to investigate the house. They opened the door to Inko's room to find her sleeping peacefully on her bed with Yugi sleeping on her back curled up into a ball. "Not there." Chief answered as the two closed the door.

The duo checked the spare room to see Sake fast asleep on top Hacchi who was asleep. The duo looked a bit puzzled. "Okay. Not there... Is everyone taking a nap today?" Izuku asked before closing the door and heading to a different room. They then entered the living room only to find Omega and Blade on the floor cuddling with each other. And guess what? They were both asleep! Not missing the opportunity, Chief took out his Yo-Phone and took pictures of the two before putting in a folder called Blackmail. Omega was a big 15 ft blue and gray robot cat like Yokai with pointy cat ears, drills for tips on his twin tails, a 28 symbol in yellow on both of his black orbed shoulders, spiky bands on his wrist, two large red missiles on his back, a strip of rockets wrapped around his waist, two missile cannons on each side of his neck and a red rimmed valve or vault like thing on his chest with a red glowing circle in the center.

"Okay! Something is going on here! Chief, I think this might be the work of a Yokai." Izuku answered as he held up his left arm to reveal a black framed, red strapped and tinted glass watch on his wrist. The watch was Izuku's Yokai Watch Model Zangetsu or to be precise the watch form of his sword Zangetsu. They suddenly heard the sound of an explosion and loud snoring coming from the kitchen. Izuku immediately switched to Ankoku-Shin Mode while Chief ready his blaster before they rushed to the kitchen. The duo made it to the kitchen to see Ruby and an unknown Yokai. Ruby was fast asleep on top of the table, snoring loudly as there was a pink smoke coming from his ears.

The smoke had formed a huge cloud which was showing Ruby fighting a variety of different Yokai and one of them was a giant bull like Yokai and he seemed to be enjoying the fight as he sometimes laughed a bit when he sent some of the Yokai in the cloud fighting. Watching on the floor was a purple and pink tapir like Yokai with yellow sclera and red iris eyes, two small purple horns on her head, large sharp pointy teeth on her top and lower jaws, a small tail with a plume of purple fur at the end and a yellow flower near the side of her eyes standing around 2 ft in size. "Izuku, that's a Baku! A Yokai of the Charming Tribe capable of putting others to sleep using a special sleeping gas they expel from their snouts and have the ability to eat people and Yokai's dreams." Chief explained lowering the gun.

"Oh! You must be my new host! I am Baku! PokaPoka assigned Baku to help with night missions for your work as a Yo-Detective. Baku really did choose the right house!" Baku answered as Izuku and Chief sweatdropped by the little Yokai's bluntness. " **You could have asked instead of putting everyone asleep with your Sleep Smoke. This household is used to Yokai visitors or were you not informed?** " Izuku asked curiously while he powered down. "Baku didn't get the memo. Plus Baku was hungry and Baku missed lunch." Baku answered as the duo face-faulted to the floor. "Well, you should have still asked. Well, I'll be looking forward to working with you Baku. Hey, I figured what to call you. I'll call you Yume since you can lull people to sleep with your Sleep Smoke and Yume means Dream." Izuku answered as Baku smiled.

"Then Baku will go by Yume. Yume shall eat Rubeus J's dream." Yume answered as he began to inhale the dream. Chief's eyes widened when he realized something. "Izuku, when a Baku eats someone's dreams especially a Yokai's they wake up from it... And what is Rule #1 when it comes to Ruby?" Chief answered sweating. "Don't wake Ruby up or you get your face messed up! Yume stop!" Izuku cried out in terror but Yume had already eaten the dream. Ruby snapped open his eyes as a murderous aura engulfed him. "PREPARE TO DIE, YOU BASTARDS!" Was all that could be heard from the house before smoke came through the windows. **End.**

* * *

 **That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this and stay tune for the next chapter! Stay Fresh! No innocent Cinnamon Rolls were hurt in the making of this.**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Shogun King- Blade (sword user nickname)**

 **Rubeus J- Ruby (inspired by Ruby from Steven Universe)**

 **Captain Thunder- Chief (short for Master Chief)**

 **Robonyan 28: Omega (inspired by Omega from Sonic series)**

 **Hardy Hound: Hachi (short for Hachiko)**

 **Neko II: Yugi (inspired by Yugi Moto from Yu-gi-oh)**

 **Thurston- Sake (inspired by concept of bonds formed with sharing said alcohol, mentioned in One Piece)**

 **?: Uniki**

 **?: Mushi**

 **Baku: Yume (Japanese for Dream)**


	5. Ch 4: The Junkernaut Exams

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter and starting back with the plotline of MHA starting with this chapter.** **I don't own Yokai Watch or My Hero Academia except for any OCS! Leave a like or Review when you can!**

"Reaper!" - Normal Talking

' _Reaper!_ ' - Thoughts

 **"Detroit Smash!"** - **Buff All Might, Demonic Voice, Ethereal Talking**

 **" _Detroit Smash_ " - Buff All Might, Demonic Voice, Ethereal Thoughts**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Junkernaut Exam**

"So this is UA… it's much bigger than I've imagined." Izuku spoke looking at the giant high school that was UA. Izuku had grown a bit more over his 10 months of training growing about 9 inches due to the combined powers of both Taiyo-Shin and Ankoku-Shin flowing through his body along with some extra muscle from the workouts Gouketsu made him do. His pupils were now catlike, his two fangs had turned into 3 inch tusks and he now had some red streaks going through his hair along with the white. He learned and improved his techniques with the help of his Yokai friends and the two Guardians.

His healing ability went from a simple D rank(E rank being the lowest and Z rank being the highest) to an A rank allowing him to repair 80% of damage and repair organs to a human and 60% of damage that a Yokai takes. He managed to make a D rank healing technique utilizing his darkness to heal a large area from 20% percent of their injuries and more the longer they stay until it runs out.

His strength grew even more and his personality brightened a bit from the warmth of his sun flames balancing the darkness within him. His skin darkened a bit from exposure to his new powers. Izuku had managed to master his Taiyo-Shin power and was able to learn the pros and cons on the power. His Taiyo-Shin form was more of a jack of all trades when it came down to it. It was equally strong, sturdy and had a good amount of stamina along with the use of twin swords over fists unlike Ankoku-Shin which was more focused on doing powerful one hit blows and was an offensive type of transformation.

Taiyo-Shin flames were capable of both healing, boosting and burning whatever the user deals as a threat or ally. Instead of boosting all of a person's capabilities like Ankoku-Shin when inspiriting, it focused on boosting their offensive power. The blades of the form were Helios, the Holy Flame Blade and Amaterasu, the Dark Flame Blade. Helios wielding regenerative, boosting and purifying abilities while it's counterpart Amaterasu held damaging, cursing and weakening capabilities.

Gouketsu had asked for some sword wielding Yokai to teach how to not cut what he didn't want to cut with his blades but the best was learning a special three sword style with Zangetsu and his flame blades. This was taught by an ox demon Yokai named Roronoa Zoro who was a legendary swordsman for a pirate crew back in the age of pirates. In the end, he managed to impress his teachers with his learning rate along with the skill and power he acquired.

It resulted with Izuku gaining Zoro's Yokai Ark along with a few others and the well earned respect of Gouketsu Enma. Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt like someone was ready to strike him down in any second. With a quick yet balanced motion, Izuku swerved to the side to avoid a punch to the stomach. He quickly recognized his attacker as Katsuki who looked at him with murderous rage. With a swift motion, he made a vine of darkness grab Katsuki's leg forcing him to the ground before dispersing it.

"Good thing you fell, that would make sure you didn't get kicked out before entering UA. Dumbass." Izuku spoke with the last word being a whisper as Katsuki looked at him with murderous rage but Izuku was out of his sight before he even got a chance to get up. The moment Izuku entered the building, he felt like he was being watched by everything behind the hidden cameras. He knew he practically put a lot of heroes on edge due to his vigilante career causing many villains and criminals he faced to disappear off the face of the Earth.

He also got different types of looks from varying examinees that he passed. Some looked at him in jealousy or fear no doubt from his height, muscled body or the fact that most of the girls were staring at him with hearts in their eyes or like he was a piece of meat. He also caught some looks of amazement from a few others and a look coming from a specific girl with dark green hair and had the aura of a nice and cute frog. She was looking at him with respect which he gladly accepted.

He gave her a smile in response before walking to where the written exams were being held but first he made a little detour to a random hallway. When he noticed he was alone, he spoke up. "You two can come out now, Yugi and Sake." Izuku spoke. The air distorted a bit before revealing the hidden figures of Sake and Yugi who were no doubt surprised about being caught. "Hey Aniki, it's funny to see nya here." Yugi spoke with a slightly nervous tone holding his fixed baby bottle to his chest.

"Spill it." Izuku answered folding his arms. "Alright, we came to help you out in the exam specifically the practical part." Sake answered as Izuku sighed. "Do you know that the heroes have practically seen you both? Yugi is too young to attend high school and you Sake don't approve of humans much due to the incident in your past life. The only humans you practically accept is me and my mother. You don't even trust All Might at all." Izuku stated.

"Yes, but we want to help you Aniki! We aren't just your brothers but we are also your partners along with the others! Our arks are proof of that and it's the job of a Yokai to help their partners whenever they can!" Sake answered leaving Izuku a bit silent. The young sun dark user thought for a minute before looking at the two Yokai. They were giving him the puppy-dog eyes. Izuku knew he had no choice but to cave into their demand.

"Alright you can help! But only use your inspirits or you could use your techniques when I ask you to! We don't want to confuse anybody with random flying lasers and fireballs." Izuku answered as the two Yokai smiled happily. Later on… The written exam went over quick since Izuku was the first one to finish his test before everyone else. He used the remaining time to secretly chat with Sake and Yugi who were no doubt happy to have a friendly chat.

Now they were in the auditorium as the hero Present Mic was explaining the rules. Izuku was seated a good distance away from Bakugo who was glaring at him from the distance. Yugi was currently sitting in Izuku's lap with Izuku's arms holding him to make sure he didn't fall while Thurston was currently sitting on Izuku's shoulders laying his chest and head on Izuku's head like he was an oversized 5'9 cat.

If anyone could see the Yokai, it would have been one hell of a sight. Izuku could barely keep a stone face without breaking out laughing. It was like when Gouketsu told the young man to lift and carry him across the beach with his bare hands. It looked like the massive giant Yokai was floating and then you see Izuku's tiny legs moving underneath the Enma. It was much worse when Izuku's large Yokai friends from Blade, Ruby, Omega, Chief and Hacchi decided to join in.

The young man was lucky just to stay above the sand instead of sinking in it like a nail being hammered from the immense weight he was carrying. Izuku was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt like someone was about to call him out. He turned to see a blue haired teen wearing glasses pointing at him for some strange reason. "You with the long curly hair! You've been fidgeting uncontrollably. If you are afraid then you must leave!" The blue haired male teen spoke before he felt a dark chill go through his spine.

Sake had traveled across the room and let out some killing intent right in front of the teen as a frightening visage of a demon reared its head at the young man. The teen immediately sat down sweating in terror as Sake retreated back to Izuku. Sake really didn't like anyone talking down Izuku. Katsuki was one of the reasons for Izuku's pain and the Oni Yokai made no hesitation to make the ash blonde suffer. Moments later Izuku and a group of examinees were standing by the entrance of the Mock City where they'll be fighting three type of robot faux villains for points while avoiding the Zero Pointer.

Yet for some strange reason, Izuku felt like there was something nasty lurking within the Mock City. Something familiar and very angry to the point it felt full of vengeance. Izuku wasn't the only one who felt it, it was the same with Sake and Yugi. Sake seemed agitated and while Yugi was on Izuku's shoulder tensed and shaky. "Do you feel that Aniki? Something is in there and it's not happy." Sake answered as Izuku nodded.

"I know. I've got Blade's arc ready to use at any moment and I've alerted Gouketsu and Pokapoka. They won't let things get out of control, not when this many people are present but be ready." Izuku answered as the duo nodded. The doors to the Mock City began to open as Izuku smiled. "Showtime." Izuku spoke as the doors were fully opened before running in the Mock City to the dismay of the examinees. 2 3-Pointers which was a scorpion like bot rushed from the buildings on each side of him ready to strike the young man down.

Izuku immediately summoned his blade Zangetsu in his left hand and an arm of darkness on his back which was wielding his gun Eclipse. Zangetsu was a 3ft wide and 8 ft long zanbato with completely black blade with white outlined edges, a dark green guard with a watch face in the center with a ruby arrow in the center and 12 numbers in red with hidden compartments in each number, a dark violet hilt that had a dragon like design and a skull keychain.

Eclipse resembled an AMT Automag .30 Carbine with a completely black barrel, the frame was a dark midnight blue with a violet crescent moon design on the side, the handle was a bloody red and a completely white circle on it with the same numbers of 1 through 12 in the white circle just like Zangetsu and a black wisp floating hauntingly around the barrel.

Izuku sliced the 3 Pointer on his right with a mighty swing of Zangetsu before he spun around and shot the 3 Pointer to his right with Eclipse letting out a shot of dark energy from the barrel through the robot's head. The 3 pointers exploded as Izuku ran further into city ignoring the explosion behind him. "What are you waiting for?! There's no countdown in a real battle! You should have followed the kid's example!" Present Mic shouted as everyone ran into the mock city hoping to get some points before they were all gone.

The school staff were watching each mock city and their examinees in a hidden camera room observing their performances. However their focus was driven to Izuku as they looked with interest and caution. They were surprised when he materialized Zangetsu and Eclipse along with his skill with both weapons and his own skills with darkness. They had never seen any type like Izuku's before. One of the heroes, Power Loader seemed very interested in the weapons planning to ask the boy on where he got them from. The young man was masterful with them as well for he went from impaling faux villains with their own shadows, turning his body into shadow or sinking into the shadows of the robot villains before devastating them from below or shooting and slicing them with his weapons. However they noticed his deadly precision, accuracy and calm like he down this over a million times.

The young man had already racked up a good 100 points from Villains alone but what really caught their interest when he decided to help some of the examinees. He went from defending a few from sneak attacks, healing a few from the wounds they suffered and even handed his shirt to a girl whose shirt had been torn to shreds living him running around shirtless showing off his muscled tone body and his 10 pack causing most of the females in the room to blush hard. It did confirm the boy's attentions but also his ability to heal others.

"It seems our vigilante is trying hard to become a hero along with a good crop of these examinees. Let's see how they react when under pressure." Nedzu spoke as he pressed a big red button on the computer board. However an error message popped up on the screen listing the 0-Pointers. One of them had went completely black as in it was offline however the area where it was found had traced moments where it was stored.

"What's going on?" One of the teachers asked confused and a bit nervous. "One of the 0-Pointers in its chamber has went offline but something large is moving outwards through the dock! Principal! We have an intruder!" One of the teachers spoke to the shock of everyone in the room. Meanwhile with Izuku… The young man and his two Yokai friends had earned a good amount of points. Just when they were about to go look for more, they felt it.

A murderous amount of killing intent filled the air as the mock city began to shake and tremble causing all examinees to stop, questioning what was going on. Suddenly the remains of every faux villain in the city began to fly towards a point further in the center as a large growing pile of junk and destroyed robots began to gather together. Then pieces of a gigantic green faux villain who was no doubt the Zero-Pointer began to merge with the junk and bots.

A large yellow eye emerged in the center of the junk as it formed a gigantic golem like monster brimming with bits of green sludge that slipped through the cracks acting like glue to keep the monstrosity together. Pieces of the Zero-Pointer formed the palms of its hands, the head and two large cannons on its back. "What the hell is that thing?!" One of the examinees shouted in terror by the giant monster before them while Izuku's eyes widened.

"That's a Junkernaut! How in living hell did a Junkernaut get here!?" Sake shouted. "You guys! That's the Sludge Villain from before! That thing shares the same essence as the villain. He must have turned into a Junkernaut and been assembling garbage and bots while we were busy training for UA!" Izuku warned as the word villain was heard by the examinees causing them to become terrified.

The monstrous Junkernaut let out a roar of pure fury as it glared down at the examinees with unadulterated rage. "Guys! He doesn't look happy to see us!" Yugi shouted as the Junkernaut began to prepare itself for an attack. "Everyone! Get out of here now! That's a real deal villain! Evacuate now!" Izuku howled as everyone except for Sake, Yugi and Izuku began to panic and headed straight towards the entrance of the exam.

The three stood their ground facing the massive villain before them while Izuku took out Blade's Ark. "Come and assist me my friend! Summoning Shogun-King Blade! Yokai Ark, let's go!" Izuku stated taking the Yokai Ark and inserting it into Zangetsu first slot before turning it. "Shadow!" The Sword cried out as Izuku's shadow stretched before him and unleashed a pure twister of fire and flames from it. The twister was sliced in half as Blade emerged from it with his blade ready in his hand. "You called, Prince Izuku?" Blade asked ready for any command his prince would give him.

"Blade, I need you to assist me in fighting Junkernaut! Yugi, I want you to scan around the area for any remaining examinees while providing healing and cover fire. Sake, make sure this bastard doesn't have any chance to cause chaos or escape!" Izuku commanded as he immediately dispersed Eclipse and took out a black key before inserting it into a revealed slot on the first slot of Zangetsu. He turned the key as it was absorbed into the blade and the large hand pointed to one.

A glowing green eye appeared on the beginning of Zangetsu's blade as the sword altered a bit as multiple serrated edges grew around the blade and a thin dark aura enveloped the sharpened end of the blade and a black wisp appeared on slot 1. While his blade transformed, Izuku decided to go into his Ankoku-Shin Mode to be fully prepared for the battle to come. **"Here it comes! Iku ze!"** Izuku shouted as the large behemoth of garbage prepared to strike the group before anyone had split up.

Junkernaut was too slow with its preparation as the monstrosity found itself surrounded by a vicious walls of demon flames courtesy of Sake creating an arena amongst the battling group. The beast glared heavily at Izuku and Blade who ready their swords for the fight before making its first move. It opened its massive maw as missiles no doubt from the 0-Pointer were fired at the duo.

Blade immediately jumps out of the way and leapt from building to building getting closer to the attacking Junkernaut while Izuku unleashed a wave of darkness with a swipe of his blade destroying the missiles with the destructive darkness before flying into the air using his Youki. "Tornado!" Blade called out as a giant vortex of wind enveloped his sword before releasing it forward striking the villain with severe intensity.

Parts of Junkernaut began to peel off and were shredded once they were sucked into the vortex before it dispersed, it did however leaving an small opening to the slime maintaining the villain. Blade tried to go and strike the open weak point only to be swatted away by a slap from the monster Yokai's arm. Luckily the samurai used his blade to divert the damage and landed feet first on a rooftop.

Junkernaut then turned its attention onto who Izuku who had amassed a large amount of dark energy in his hand when the monster was focusing on Blade. **"Sinister Arrow Raid!"** Izuku called out as the dark energy shot out in the form of a thousand dark arrows. Junkernaut forced the junk on its body to form into a shield blocking the arrows that only took down a few chunks of its armor. **"Tch! Annoying!"** Izuku answered as he dodge an incoming punch from the junk Yokai. "Aniki!" Yugi yelled through their link getting Izuku's attention. **"What is it?"** Izuku asked despite being annoyed from the interruption.

"I found a few Yokai dwelling here and managed to get them out! However a Zappary and a Toadal Dude refuse to evacuate the premise! They are telling nya that their friend Wydeawake is somewhere in the battlezone! Apparently an examinee somehow got trapped in the ring of fire and Wydeawake went after her! You have to get rid of that monstrosity and quickly before those two end up with a terrible fate!" Yugi explained through the link he shared with Izuku.

 **"I'm trying but this bastard seems to have learned from our last encounter and is keeping me from doing that much damage. Its like it somehow grew a sort of counter to any attack I try."** Izuku answered avoiding another strike from Junkernaut and countering with a Reaper attack only for the monster to block it with its shield. "You need to get rid of it's armor! The ooze is its weak point so if you get rid of the armor then you'll be able to damage it!" Yugi answered.

Blade brought down his blade on the monster's arm slicing off a good chunk of its armor before climbing up the arm and released a powerful tornado to its chest ripping out a big chunk of its armor. "Prince Izuku! Try using Taiyo-Shin! That form's flames may be able to melt this dreadful armor so it can't block your attacks!" Blade howled unleashing quick slash and followed it up with another wind attack to get rid of some of Junkernaut's armor.

Junkernaut howled in rage and was ready to strike when it noticed something moving on the ground. It was the frog girl that Izuku saw from before who was currently being helped by a young boy Yokai with green hair, red tired looking eyes, sharp teeth, a tail with a yellow moon shaped tip wearing a navy blue hoodie with a coffee cup on his head riding a cloud.

The boy was trying to free the girl from the rubble that landed on her. Junkernaut's eye gleamed with gleeful madness as it raised arm before launching it forward targeting the unsuspecting duo but it was caught seen by Izuku. **"NOOO!"** Izuku howled as he flew towards the duo using a great amount of his Youki and darkness to boost his speed. The hand had smashed down on the ground as no one could see who had made it first.

It looked as if the two were done for until a orangish glow began to radiate from underneath the junk piled hand. Suddenly the glow turned into light before becoming flames as the entire hand exploded in a burst of fire and heat. The heroes who had watched the battle were shell shocked from the entire fight but they were blown away from the new image presented before them. Standing in front of the young woman and yokai boy was Taiyo-Shin Izuku whose raging flames were glowing a beautiful orange, red and green completely blazing with life and determination. **"Touch them and I'll Kill You!"** Izuku growled menacingly as flames were flowing from his body.

Sake had descended to the ground by the trio. **"Sake, get Blade and these two out of here. I'm going to incinerate this bastard!"** Izuku answered as Sake nodded taking the examine and young Yokai out of the blazing arena. Seeming to get the hint, Blade stopped the attack and evacuated the arena leaving only Izuku and Junkernaut. Junkernaut began to feel nervous from all the killing intent the young Taiyo-Shin was releasing and how it suddenly began to grow hotter by the passing second.

 **"The smothering of others, stealing from the innocent, every murder you have committed and every body you have stolen for your selfish deeds! Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent! You are going to feel their pain with my righteous flames as I'm going to send you to hell!"** Izuku declared releasing a stream from his body that spread across the arena like a wildfire igniting everything around it in it's flames.

Fearing of being burned alive, Junkernaut unloaded its fist for another punch but Izuku was prepared for it. **"Incinerate!"** Izuku shouted as the fire around him shot forward and engulfed the attacking arm in its burning blaze burning it away into ash. The junk Yokai howled in pain at its incinerated arm before noticing the flames around it were ascending into the sky. It looked up before began to feel something it hasn't felt in awhile. Pure unadulterated fear like no other.

Floating above the arena was a colossal fireball so big it could easily be mistaken for the sun and holding it up was Izuku himself with a single hand. **"Inherited Soultimate! Sun Destroying Demon Flame Dance!"** Izuku shouted as he brought down the massive mini sun onto Junkernaut. A huge explosion of fire erupted from the epicenter of the mock city that could be seen across Japan.

When the flames had finally died down, there was a giant smoking crater where all the arena had taken up with its flames. Nothing was left, not even a single bit of ash as the flames had completely incinerated everything within its range. To the heroes who witnessed the sight, it was unnerving as they watched Izuku descend towards the ground but for one, his reaction was different. Toshinori Nagi had never saw so much raw potential in a person before. _'This child, he has so much raw power. Could he be the one I have been looking for? The next Symbol of Peace?'_ Was the thought of Toshinori as he readied himself for his meeting with Izuku.

* * *

 **That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this and stay tune for the next chapter!**

 **Ranks**

 **Yokai and their techniques are given ranks depending on their standard or strength. The Ranking goes from E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS, and Z with E being the weakest and Z being the strongest or in normal standards E being weakling and Z being the Ultimate God status. Yokai Ranks tend to increase if said Yokai can evolve or have awakened their hidden potential. Izuku's Ranking merely depends on his Skill and Strength. Izuku's current Rank is C in his human form and S to SSS Rank for both Ankoku-Shin and Taiyo-Shin modes depending on how much power he uses 0-25% being S, over 25-50% being SS and over 50-100% being SSS.**

 **Techniques can grow stronger over training or the use of special items sometimes transforming into more powerful spells. Technique ranges from 8 different Elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Ice, Drain and Healing. Techniques can also be inherited for certain Yokai.**

 **Soultimates are the Ultimate Attack of a Yokai. Each Yokai has their own Soultimate depending on their species. Some Yokai can inherit the Soultimates of other Yokai through training or special occurences. Izuku is able to use the inherited Soultimates of both Taiyo-Shin and Ankoku-Shin in their respective modes or a weaker version in human form.**

 **Other Yokai: Gouketsu Enma S Rank, Pokapoka Enma S Rank, Roronoa Zoro S Rank, Wydeawake E Rank, Zappary D Rank and Toadal Dude S Rank.**

 **Nicknames and Ranking:**

 **Shogun King- Blade (sword user nickname) SS**

 **Rubeus J- Ruby (inspired by Ruby from Steven Universe) used to be A, Now SS**

 **Captain Thunder- Chief (short for Master Chief) SS**

 **Robonyan 28: Omega (inspired by Omega from Sonic series) SS**

 **Hardy Hound: Hachi (short for Hachiko) A to SS**

 **Neko II: Yugi (inspired by Yugi Moto from Yu-gi-oh) S**

 **Thurston- Sake (inspired by concept of bonds formed with sharing said alcohol, mentioned in One Piece) S**

 **?: Uniki S**

 **?: Mushi B**

 **Baku: Yume (Japanese for Dream) D**


	6. Ch 5: Yo-Detective Agency(Revised)

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter! I'm sorry that it took this long for the chapter release, I had so many things coming up on my side that I never thought I would be able to finish. But I managed and soon Legend of the Leaf Fox Brothers will be updated soon as well so please hold on for longer.** **I don't own Yokai Watch or My Hero Academia except for any OCS! Leave a like or Review when you can! (This chapter is revised since it had a lot of mistakes in it.)**

"Reaper!" - Normal Talking

' _Reaper!_ ' - Thoughts

 **"Detroit Smash!"** - **Buff All Might, Demonic Voice, Ethereal Talking**

 **" _Detroit Smash_ " - Buff All Might, Demonic Voice, Ethereal Thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 5: Yo-Detective

Ever since Toshinori Nagi had met Izuku Midoriya he had never seen so much raw potential before in his life. The first was his debut as the Dark Vigilante Shadow Cast from saving his life despite the many disappearances he caused. He was always told about the incredible skill and efficiency the vigilante had when some manage to witness his fights.

Then their second meeting really caught the hero's attention boosting it further with the young man offering to heal him. Since then Toshinori has been doing everything he could to learn more about Izuku from his personality to other attributes. He wasn't disappointed with what he found.

Apparently the young man was quite known around the town as a helpful guy. People around town say they spotted him helping around from donating to charities, entertaining kids at the orphanage and doing simple tasks for others who need it. He also found out that Izuku was the one to clean Dagobah beach of its trash over the 10 month period. However there wasn't any information about Izuku's quirk. People who had known the child kept telling that he was quirkless from kids to even adults. Yet, why did Izuku hide that kind of information.

So he decided to some digging of his own. What he found shocked him to his core. Apparently when Izuku's status of being quirkless had found its way to the ears of child and adult like his life had been turned into a literal hell. There were reports of abuse, bullying and other kinds of attacks on the child just for his status. He wasn't safe at school because teachers usually ignored in his pain or made it worse while his neighbors had treated him like an outcast. Even his own father had abandoned him at the mention of his quirkless status.

Though there was a question, how did Izuku get these powers anyway? Something about his abilities felt...unnatural to the hero. Like it wasn't even a quirk but something else entirely. Plus there was this strange air around the kid and it wasn't his powers either. Something about Izuku seemed off, during the time he met him in the past it was like he wasn't looking at a human at all but something more dangerous and powerful. It was like being in the presence of a king or a conqueror in a sense and the boy's perfect birthmark wasn't helping.

Yet there were also strange mentionings about him as well. Those involved Izuku who was reported to be interacting with...really strange characters or creatures. Some involved the two individuals who were attacked by the sludge villain 10 months ago while others that many felt was over imagination or tellings of a drunk person. It was like something you heard from myths all around the world from ancient times.

The duo were identified as Yugi and Sake from what a few pieced together from the conversation. He figured the blonde must have been Sake for the sake bowl he always carried around which left the cat the name Yugi. Then there were the really weird reports involving these characters. A giant 60 ft man wielding a massive axe, a massive cat samurai, a huge robot with drills for tails, a mushroom woman dressed as a doctor and even witnessing a strange ghost secretly following the young man. Normally he would think those people were messing with some shrooms or drugs but Sir Nighteye had told him they weren't lying. Consisting of the young blonde and twin tailed cat were mentioned along with a lot of other strange things that threw the Pro Hero for a loop.

Then there were also the mysterious hidden residents of the Mock City that some of the staff mentioned seeing when doing maintenance. They were mainly ghost stories thrown around. Stuff like phantoms, giant toads and hell even a buttcheek faced monster that wandered the city at night. But now... He knew something strange was going on and it all had a connection to Izuku Midoriya especially after he just summoned one of the strange creatures to the area and that new form of power he let loose as well. Those flames had incinerated everything they touched and were much stronger than Endeavour's. The thought of that power falling into the wrong hands terrified him greatly.

That's why he was rushing to the mock city in his All Might persona, he needed answers and he wanted to make sure Izuku Midoriya was worthy. Izuku had gently hovered to the ground before switching back to his human form. He was quite exhausted since he used two forms and an Soultimate practically all at once. He turned to see Sake, Yugi and Blade approaching him along with the Wydeawake with two Yokai and the frog like teen. Even though Izuku had mastered his powers, there were still drawbacks to his immense strength.

If he used the power of Ankoku-Shin for too long, the darkness within him would corrupt his body and mind until he went on a rampage unless someone restrained his darkness or knocked him out. Taiyo-Shin's power if overused would shorten his life and he had to always stay in shape or else he faced the chance of burning to ash from the inside, something a normal human body couldn't take. Luckily the two powers balanced each other but it was like they were missing something to fully work.

The two Yokai he recognized was a Zappary which was a D-Rank Yokai and a Toadal Dude who was a S Rank Yokai. Toadal Dude was a humanoid Yokai with pale beige skin, blue markings on his face, yellow red eyes, brown hair in a ponytail with a red bulb at the end and wore a eco haori, lime green kimono, eco green pants, a red obi and sandals standing around the frog girl's height but a bit taller.

Zappary was humanoid Yokai that easily be mistaken as a child with blond hair in a bun with it covering his right eye, blue eyes, peach skin and wore dark hakama pants, a light blue knapsack and wielded a bronze spear. He was a bit taller than Yugi in height. "You went a bit overboard bro. At least you didn't use Ankoku Shin's Soultimate but still…!" Sake answered as Izuku looked at all the damage he caused and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry… I was too into the moment and got a bit carried away. I'm just glad no one got hurt." Izuku answered scratching his head nervously. "Thank you for saving us mister! I thought we were done for when that Junkernaut attacked! It was almost a game over!" Wydeawake answered. "We thank you for protecting our friend. We promised his parents that we would watch over him." Toadal Dude added with a smile on his face.

"Same here. I never gotten a chance to get your name. My name is Tsuyu Asui but you can call me Tsu." The frog quirked girl answered with a small smile. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you Tsu-chan." Izuku spoke with a bright smile. "I'm sorry to ruin this moment but some Heroes are coming over. What do you want to do, Lord Izuku?" Blade asked grabbing the young man's attention.

Izuku looked over to the distance to see All Might heading straight towards them at remarkable speed. "Blade, can you escort Tsu from here? It's best if she get looked over for any injuries." Izuku asked as Blade knew where he was going at so he picked up the young girl and leapt away from the scene. The 6 turned to see All Might standing before them in all his glory however Wydeawake and his friends felt a bit threatened.

Izuku understood why since they are some of the Yokai who made their homes inside of the Mock Cities UA used. They were easily considered unwanted guests and usually hid themselves to resume their way of living without threat of being removed or exorcised. Even though exorcism was rare nowadays, some people were born with quirks that were considered deadly to Yokai especially one of the Pro Heroes Radiant. For All Might to see the Yokai meant either somewhere in his inheritage was one of those individuals, an exorcist or someone of that lineage, it was his quirk or part of it or he had came in contact with a lot of spiritual energy.

S Rank Yokai were the lowest rank of Yokai with the exception of a few A ranks that could have a chance against All Might and anything Yokai less than S can easily be annihilated by the man. Wydeawake hid behind Toadal Dude while Zappary ready his spear just in case. Toadal Dude was the only one remaining calm during the situation while Yugi remained unaffected and Sake prepared himself for any issues at hand.

 **"Izuku Midoriya, you sure like surprising me every step of the way! You are indeed a man of mystery at its highest. There are many things I like to discuss with you. Still, I didn't expect the rumors of people living in the mock city were true."** All Might answered as the city's three residents stiffened. **"However that is business for another time. What I want to know is why did you lie that the power of darkness is your only power?"** All Might asked giving Izuku a hardened look.

"Back then, I wasn't lying. I just recently discovered that my quirk is multifaceted but I didn't update my quirk registry since you don't know who will be looking at your information just like the mystery that is your quirk. I trained greatly to control the power that I wield with help from my friends and mentors." Izuku answered as All Might stiffened greatly when he mentioned the word mentors.

"Though I suppose I have to change the agreement a bit." Izuku started as the Number 1 Hero looked at him with slight surprise. **"What do you mean?"** All Might asked a bit confused but still stayed alert and ready just in case. "I will still heal you but you mustn't harm or remove the people who live in the Mock Cities. This place has been their homes for a long time since UA began their practical exam. In exchange, I'll give you details of my quirk along with giving you a stronger replacement stomach and fully heal your wounds while also keeping the parts I discovered of your quirk secret.

However if any part of the deal is broken such as revealing this information, harming or removing the residents of the Mock Cities from their homes. Then not just you but every staff member of UA involved in either actions will learn why the fear of the dark is rational. **Understood?** " Izuku asked with a threatening aura as darkness seeped from his body and his eyes turned a malicious and baleful yellow.

Normally Izuku would never threaten someone like All Might who was his idol since he was little but Gouketsu had taught him that even the brightest of heroes could have a dark or evil side to them. Sometimes they couldn't be trustworthy with the most important of information. Endeavour was an example as he learned every dirty secret about the Number 2 hero that made him want to puke. Sometimes Izuku thought it would be better to become a vigilante from all the dark secrets he heard that heroes had.

All Might was unnerved by the vexing aura and darkness that Midoriya emitted from his body but he was able to assess that the boy had indeed cared for others and even the hidden residents of the Mock Cities who were also shock that the boy was willing to challenge the Number One Hero to protect them. It took bravery to do something like that. Plus the boy had the power to back his words frighteningly so. He knew that if he were to fight Izuku, then his remaining time limit and power would die out faster than he could take out the kid and that was a death sentence.

All Might was silent for a minute before he began to chuckle until it turned into a full blown laughter confusing the group even the giant samurai cat that had returned to his summoner. **"My! What heroic spirit you have young man! No one has ever threatened up close before with that much guts and got me sweating in a long time! I'll take your deal young Midoriya but we'll have to talk to the principal about your friends who live in the Mock Cities."** All Might answered as the group looked at each other before nodding.

Hours later… Izuku and his friends Yugi and Sake were now leaving the building. They have to give a list of explanations to the staff of UA while Izuku took the time to restore All Might's body and power. He had decided to give All Might the stomach he had within himself since he rather not make one near the staff. After all, he didn't trust them plus who knows if they have a spy or mole in their midst. He explained the basics of his ability but not about what the citizens of the Mock Cities actually were. The peace between human and Yokai were already thin enough as it was. They were all surprised that Izuku had threatened them for the safety of the residents within the Mock City and those who witnessed his performance knew he had enough power to back up that threat.

Luckily he had befriended a few Yokai over the years that go great with mind manipulation abilities so he didn't reveal everything about his powers while the Mock City residents where given temporary homes when the exam takes place once again. The resident Yokai were able to stay so Blade had returned back to the house while the Toadal Dude, Wydeawake and Zappary had returned to their homes. Pokapoka also had informed him that the memories of the students were altered so nobody knew about the Junkernaut that invaded and that memory was replaced with the Zero Pointer.

However tomorrow was when he was going to begin his work as a Yo-Detective so it would be best that he relaxed for now. He called it a day after dealing with his mother freaking out about not coming home on time. He was glad that his mom still cared about him even after his dad had left them and his Yokai friends helped ease her tension and worry. He was forever grateful that he still got them and her by his side even though sometimes he didn't feel like he belonged with his mother. Soon Izuku had found himself in his dreamscape but this time it was different. Instead of a void like with Ankoku-Shin or Taiyo-Shin, he was in a castle garden somewhere he hadn't seen before. There were 2 people before him who looked to be children though he realized they were also Yokai from their aura and looks.

One of them was a humanoid Yokai with short blond and green hair, his skin was a light peach, he wore glasses with swirled lenses, he had a blue wisp on the large curly strand of hair that stuck from the top of his head and wore yellow robes. The other child was also a young boy with dark blue hair, his eyes were yellow and snake like, he had a small cyan snake tail and his bottom half of his face was covered in a red scarf as he wore light blue robes.

"Hey big brother, can you show us that trick again?" The blonde haired child asked with a goofy smile. Big brother? But he didn't know these kids yet they felt so familiar... Was he viewing the memories of one or both God Yokai that gave him his powers? "Yeah… It could really help us for today's practice. You know how Zazel gets when we mess up too much." The blue haired child asked curiously. Something had came to mind out of nowhere so he decided to try it figuring it was memory from the Yokai. An aura surrounded his arm as a ghostly clawed and monstrous version of his arm and hand appeared before he let out a punch as the arm destroyed a boulder in the garden.

"That's so cool! Your Spirit Fist is incredible as always! Flowing youki into certain parts of your body like arms sure do cool things and attacks! Maybe we won't mess up too bad with today's practice! It must be amazing to be one of them! One of the Ken-" The vision went black as if the scene had just ended. What was the boy going to say? What did he mean being one of them? And Ken-what? Izuku immediately woken up from the dream in a sweat. He looked around to see Yugi snuggling next to him along with Yume.

Sake was sitting in the corner fast asleep on his bean bag chair. He smiled, Yugi and Sake had practically became brothers to him ever since their first meeting and Yume as a sister of sorts. He enjoyed the company of his Yokai friends as they were a family to him just like his mom was. Izuku quietly stepped out of his bed without waking them up before heading to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were glowing an eerie shade of emerald in the dark as phantom wisps can be seen in his dark reflection. It was something that had begun recently since he had gained Taiyo-Shin Enma's power.

It started Ankoku-Shin making him feel like he wasn't human or even himself. When it first earned that power, he didn't feel like he was Izuku but as if he was someone else stuffed into the body of a human child and he couldn't breath or felt so small. Then when he inherited Taiyo-Shin's power, it started to show more and more. His appearance became less human but when he looked into the mirror at night, he swore he was looking at a beast in the form of man in his own right. Something that made him feel like he was an ant staring at a dragon.

"Who...am I?" He asked as if he was in a trance while his reflection looked back at him seeming to notice his awareness. Night soon drifted to morning as the Midoriya house was up and moving. Apparently over the night, PokaPoka had decided to send him a uniform for his job today starting as a Yo-Detective. She didn't really want people to easily identify Izuku on any missions he'll be doing since he ran the risk of doing vigilanting on rare occasions. It was easily understandable.

She even sent a Yokai to escort Izuku to the area as well so imagine Izuku's surprise when an adorable sugarcane Yokai had walked into the house. The little fellow easily reminded Izuku of a sugarcane version of Starfy. He loved playing the Legend of Starfy when he was a kid though kids picked on him saying Starfy was girly. Apparently the yokai introduced herself as Happycane and the next thing they know his mother rushed through the house and hugged the little gal and crying how cute she was. In the end, Izuku got Happycane's ark while his mother nicknamed the little Yokai Sugarbaby for how sweet she was. He knew he and his mother would see more of Happycane or Sugarbaby at their home.

Back to the task at hand, Izuku was now walking down the streets with Yugi and Sake following Sugarbaby to their destination. Izuku's uniform was a white tuxedo jacket with a black shirt, black tuxedo plants, an Yo-lilly flower pinned to his shirt which was a rare spiral lilly that grew in the Yokai World and white tuxedo shoes which came with a black top hat, and mask but he was told to only wear those when needed in case of vigilanting. The top would hide his hair and the mask would keep his face unrecognizable as well which was good since he didn't want UA involved in his cases.

His hair was groomed and tamed presenting itself in a neat style showing off his elfish ears more which caught the attention from a variety of woman who were looking at him in lust while the men with them merely glared in jealousy. He didn't know why but woman seemed to be more attracted to him ever since he received the powers of both dark and sun gods respectively. Though he rather have a meaningful relationship with a girl rather than someone who wanted him for his looks. He was lucky that only those who tormented him never saw the changes that his power caused due to the power of his spell. However soon the illusion would have to be dropped as he will have to face Bakugo if got into UA or the same class as him.

And that was more than the teen trying to get answers from him. "Alright we're here!" Sugarbaby spoke grabbing Izuku's attention. The group found themselves at what seemed to be an old fire house. He also noticed that his motorcycle was also parked there. He had forgotten the function where the bike would go to places that were soon to be or were bases for him. He also noticed that there was a souped-up hearse in there as well which reminded him too much of America's 2016 Ghostbusters. Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!

"Does this place seem...familiar to you?" Sake asked a little puzzled. "Other than being a real live Ghostbuster base in Japan then kinda." Yugi answered as they followed Happycane inside. The place was actually cleaned up and nice while the inside reminded him of a detective office for the lobby. At the main desk was a young Blizzaria wearing red rimmed glasses currently working on her computer.

Blizzaria are female Yokai that represent the legend of Yuki-Onna or snow woman in mythology along with their counterparts Frostina. They normally have pale skin, dark blue hair and blue eyes and usually wore light and white snow theme kimono. Some Blizzaria had evolved over time gaining a Shadow and Lightside but this Blizzaria seemed to haven't change yet for she still had her cute cartoony appearance.

"Happycane, I'm glad you made it back. Oh and it seems you've brought some guests. Are they the ones Miss PokaPoka requested?" Blizzaria spoke with a smile on her face while she adjusted her glasses. "Yep! Izuku, Sake and Yugi, meet Blizzy! She's the secretary of the Yo-Detective Agency and used to be secretary for the Yokai Blasters before they disbanded. Are the others still here?" Sugarbaby explained.

"So you are our new recruit, you seem pretty strong and along with your friends. Everyone else isn't here for the moment other than our captain Sgt. Burly though he's busy at the moment. I can easily explain to you what we do at the agency here in his place." Blizzy answered as the three sat themselves in the chair and prepared for Blizzy's instructions. "The Yo-Detective Agency is business that deals with problems involving Yokai." Blizzy started.

"Back in the day, Yokai have been causing a whole lot of trouble and becoming very active. Those chosen by the Yokai Watch or groups of Yokai like the Yokai Blasters had always helped faced the threat that this rising has caused. These incidents dealt with shady and really powerful Yokai who worked behind the scenes. Years later everything had died down but when 30 years had passed things have begun changing.

Yokai have begun changing altering in form until they manifested something completely new to themselves by splitting their personalities and characteristics into two. These new transformations were called Flipsides and they come mainly in two Categories. Lightside and Shadowside. Lightside is a Yokai's normal appearance often seen as innocent, cute, chibi or even cartoony! Lightside represents the good and positive side of Yokai.

However when Yokai began to evolve and gain Flipside, their true darkness comes out to the surface. These forms are the monster behind the innocence and could easily be described as horrifying and sinister. Those are Shadowside. Shadowside is the manifestation of a Yokai's darkness created by amplifying their negative emotions. Most of the time when Yokai manifest their shadowside, they are unable to control themselves from the overload of dark emotions.

Those who manifested Flipsides are assigned sub-tribes to their regular tribe status. These sub-tribes are Mononoke, Izana, Oni, Tsukamono, Owanosora, Omamori, Goriki, Mikakunin and Onnen. We'll be going into these sub-tribes later but not now.

Being unable to control a Shadowside tends to stir up a lot of problems from hauntings to straight up attacks. This is where we come in. As members of the Yo-Detective Agency, we deal with problems involving Yokai of the sub tribes belonging to Flipside. Our clients can come in the forms of either humans or even Yokai themselves. Yokai activity has been rising lately so it's our job to protect both human and Yokai by solving their problems. Sometimes our work comes close to vigilanting so your uniform will help keep your identity secret out on jobs.

Be mindful of the Yokai you choose as well since UA knows your ability to summon Yokai even though it's listed as a quirk. Knowing UA, they will be recording any Yokai you summon so limit yourself on how many you show them. We really don't want them involved in Yokai affairs. Right now, that is all I have to say but today we've got a client." Blizzie explained as the group perked up before the doorbell rang. "That must be him right now. Please come in. We've got your detective ready for today." Blizzie spoke as the door opened up. But what greeted them had shocked Izuku to the core as the door opened revealing their client. "Huh?! It's YOU!" Was all that could be heard as the scene goes black.

* * *

 **That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this and stay tune for the next chapter! For those of you who don't know, this story takes place after the events of Yokai Watch 1, 2, 3, Blasters 1 and 2 and the anime series. I personally like the designs from both series so you'll be seeing a mix of old and new Yokai designs as we go further into this. I'll be doing everything in my power to keep Izuku from being overpowered and becoming a gary-stu in this story.**

 **Other Yokai: Gouketsu Enma S Rank, Pokapoka Enma S Rank, Roronoa Zoro S Rank, Wydeawake E Rank, Zappary D Rank and Toadal Dude S Rank.**

 **Nicknames and Ranking:**

 **Shogun King- Blade (sword user nickname) SS**

 **Rubeus J- Ruby (inspired by Ruby from Steven Universe) used to be A, Now SS**

 **Captain Thunder- Chief (short for Master Chief) SS**

 **Robonyan 28: Omega (inspired by Omega from Sonic series) SS**

 **Hardy Hound: Hachi (short for Hachiko) A to SS**

 **Neko II: Yugi (inspired by Yugi Moto from Yu-gi-oh) S**

 **Thurston- Sake (inspired by concept of bonds formed with sharing said alcohol, mentioned in One Piece) S**

 **?: Uniki S**

 **?: Mushi B**

 **Happycane: Sugarbaby(inspired by my mother's favorite candy which are Sugarbabies)**

 **Baku: Yume (Japanese for Dream) D**


	7. Not a Chapter

**If you are expecting a chapter, this isn't it. I want to explain a few things.**

 **I don't own MHA or Yokai Watch but I do own the OCs.**

 **The Eight Guardians are mine so I am sorry for any mix up or confusion.**

 **I'll be going over and fixing a lot of the chapters for the following stories: Legend of the Leaf Fox Brothers, Bendy and the Fairy Tail, and Of Heroes and Yokai.**

 **Now then, I actually have an account on Wattpad now, Gerihenderson6. I recently got it so I can practice more on my stories but also show some of my art. Yes. I do art and I have a Tumblr account under the SonicAsura name too. The Wattpad account name was a replacement though since the email for my original SonicAsura account was lost. -_-**

 **Another thing...**

 **I'll be doing a special thing on October 10th called Cirque De Fiction.**

 **Cirque is a term often used for the circus which is known for splendid acts and peculiar oddities.**

 **Cirque De Fiction is a collection of stories involving different franchises. Since it'll be on October, the theme for it is...**

 **Otherworldly Creatures!**

 **Monsters, demons, aliens, ghosts, sentient machines and mutants!**

 **Amongst the collection there will be 6 s**

 **very special stories. These stories will have 12 different franchises that have never been paired before. There will also be a poll so you can vote which one is your favorite!**

 **Now, I give you a few names of the stories amongst the event but you won't be able to know what franchises are involved or which are the main 6.**

 **Ninja Stars**

 **Devil's Mojo**

 **Mixing Dreams**

 **There is one last thing.**

 **Stories like MHA, I will do two different paths, Vigilante and Hero. Of Heroes and Yokai are the Hero route so I do actually have a few Vigilante routes I wrote up.**

 **Which one I'll use, well I ain't going to tell.**

 **That's it for now. Until next time, jambuhbye!**


	8. Cirque De Fiction

Cirque De Fiction is here. Go check it out when you can!


End file.
